Life After The War (Hinny)
by Astramine
Summary: When the war is over Harry only wants one person in his life again, Ginny...Sorry I suck at writing...
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't understand it..What was wrong with him? All he wanted to do was to tell her, he loved her, but couldn't bare the thought of breaking a promise he had given to his best mate.

While in deep thoughts he saw her walk by, Ginny the most beautiful girl in the world. Harry wanted so badly to take her arm and ask her out, but how could he betray Ron? Instead he just awkwardly said "Good...morning..." Ginny turned around and looked

him in the eye, and said "mornin".

She sat down beside him at the dining table and placed her hand on his.

"What's wro-"

"Oi! Hands off!" He heard Ron say behind them, clearly not very happy about the first thing he saw when going to the dining table was his sister and best mate madly in...Ron still didn't seem to accept this even though the fact that Harry loved Ginny had been known for nearly two years.

"What?! Ginny said suddenly very angry. "Can't I touch his bloody hand anymore or is that illegal?! "Ron suddenly looked very awkward, his facial expression seemed to be a mix of _I kind of wanna blend in with the wall so I'm invisible_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"and _Oops shoulder really have said anything shouldn't I?_ "I don't want you guys together, he broke your heart, for Merlins sake!"

Had he really hurt her so much by breaking up with her in his sixth year? It was for her own safety he reminded himself. Harry tried to imagine how it would have been if she were the one who broke up with him. He would have been devastated!

"Well I don't care what you might think of this Ronald!" Ginny responded to Ron. "He did what he did because of my own safety! Not because he stopped loving me!"

Ginny ran outside with Ron running after her, ejaculating;

"WAIT!"

Harry himself went outside and sat down on a red rusty bench on the grass, observing Ron and Ginnny arguing at the end of the Weasley garden. Ginny looked very upset with Ron, while Ron's face were the same color as his fiery hair. In anger or embarrassment Harry didn't know, but he liked to think it was a mixture of both.

After a while Ron left Ginny alone, while Ginny leaned her back against a tree and slid down into a sitting-position. When Ron angrily passed him muttering some insults under his breath, Harry ran off to Ginny. When he got closer to her, he saw a tear run down her cheek.

He sat down in front of her, looking at her for a moment , then wiped away her tear. She looked up at him. And without thinking or planning it he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

After several moments - or it might have been half an hour - or possibly several sunlit days - they broke apart.

Ginny looked at Harry and grinned happily while examining Harry's green eyes. "I guess this means we're back together, right?"

"I guess so...is it okay with you?" Harry asked her.

"Okay with me?! This is all I've ever wanted!" Ginny cheered. "But what do you think Ron will say about this?"

"I don't think he will say anything at all, but I do think I will have to run as fast as possible away from him...so he won't be able to strangle me..." he said. Both laughing about this but they both knew it wasn't very far from reality, it could actually happen...very easily.

Harry just wanted to run a thousand times around the burrow in joy and on the way scream out loud: " GINNY WEASLEY IS MY GIRLFRIEND, AND I LOVE HER!" But obviously he couldn't do that! Mostly because Ron just got outside again, and he was afraid he might not run in joy, but instead have to run away from a pissed off Ron...

—

A bushy haired girl came out of the burrow running to Harry with a smile on her face. When she reached them she gave them both a bone-crushing hug.

"So, are you back together?!" Hermione said far too enthusiastically, but lately she had been far too enthusiastic in everything...Harry thought this probably was because loads of weight was lifted off her shoulders as Lord Voldemort was dead.

"Is it that obvious?" Ginny asked her.

"No, not really, I just assumed it because I saw you guys kissing, but don't worry Ron didn't see anything." She cast a look on Harry and Ginny and saw that they still looked a bit concerned. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She added probably thinking it would make them all, a bit relieved.

Ginny looked a bit relieved, but Harry didn't, he knew, that the truth would come out, and when it did he wasn't safe anywhere... At least he would have take extra care of his neck and keep it away from a certain overprotective brother...who could strangle him or perhaps just slap him...you could never know with those overprotective brothers...

He saw that both Hermione and Ginny where heading back to the burrow so he followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry! Get over here!" Ron screamed with a bit of anger in his voice. Harry did as he said and followed him to his room.

Harry walked in to Rons room, who were still covered in Chudley canons posters all over the walls.

"You're not dating my sister are you?" Ron said calmly,to Harry's surprise. "Would it be bad if I did?" Harry asked, trying to say it just out of curiosity and not in a guilty kind of way.

"Well, after that little fight with my dear sister I realized that it's her life, not mine...but I'm still not very happy about her dating...now answer my question, are you dating my sister?" He said calmly, but in a bit tense way.

"I'm sorry mate, I am dating her..." Harry said while looking down on his knees.

This is it... he thought, his friendship with Ron was officially over...feeling a lump in his throat while thinking this and kicking the floor softly while looking down.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked him

"This is the end of our friendship isn't it..?" Harry said in a rather sad way.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Harry?!" Ron asked

"I suppose you'll never forgive me for dating your sister..." Harry said still looking down at his knees.

"Course I will mate! Anyway I kinda owe you one, after I kinda left you and Hermione while we were hunting horcruxes, I was some kind of a git back then...All good then?" Ron said

" All good!" Harry said, now looking Ron in the eyes.

* * *

 **(Naugen is kinda like my other account, since I forgot my password and somehow I figured it out...)**  
 **Btw VolcanoQuinn thx for telling me about the fail. I didn't realize.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So how are you and Hermione doing?" Harry asked Ron.

"We're doing pretty good I gue-"

"COME DOWN ITS DINNER!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley. Finally I'm starving! Ron said. While walking down to the kitchen. Harry smirked, Ron was always hungry...He was the only one during the horcrux hunt who complained about the food.

When everyone had eaten up their food, and dinner was about to end Harry whispered to Ginny; "Should we...I don't know maybe... tell them we're back together?"

Ginny nodded, and stood up pulling Harry up with her.

"We have an announcement! Harry and I are dating!" Ginny said out loud, looking as happy as a human being could ever be.

"Oh, how wonderful dear!" Mrs Weasley said going in for a great hug (to Ginny)

While Mr Weasley on the other hand walked over to Harry and asked for him to go outside with him.

"So...you're dating my daughter...?"Mr Weasley asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Oh, no! Harry thought. Now I'm in great trouble! It's like the worst thing ever, the Weasley's have always include him as part of the family, that would mean they always thought of him and Ginny as nothing more than any other normal siblings...That must be a very strange feeling though...

"Yes, I am dating Ginny..." Harry said looking Mr Weasley straight in the eyes trying to make it look like he's braver than he actually is.

"That's great Harry!" Welcome to the family! Mr Weasley said while going in for a hug.

That's strange. Harry thought. A minute ago he seemed so angry ,but now he's hugging me...

Harry went back to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley doing the dishes while humming;

 _' Oh, come and stir my cauldron,_

 _And if you do it right_

 _I'll boil up some hot, strong love_

 _To keep you warm tonight'_

Harry remembered her saying on Christmas Eve two years ago that she and Mr. Weasley were dancing to that song when they were eighteen. Suddenly Fleur appeared in the kitchen and did a very funny impression of Celestina Warbeck(The real singer of the song), just like she had done that Christmas Eve two years ago. Mrs. Weasley gave her a death stare, but later tried to ignore the fact that Fleur was making fun of her absolute favorite singer.

Harry thought Fleur made a very funny impression of Celestina, and found it very hard to not laugh.

Mrs. Weasley then had enough, and got out of the kitchen.

Later when it was bed time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told them that the room arranging was changed, this meant that Hermione and Ron would share room and he and Ginny would share room. "Now remember, we trust you that you won't do anything funny! If you do so you will have to sleep with the chickens!" Mr. Weasley said strictly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Harry was sitting in the kitchen eating toast with Ginny. When he suddenly saw four tawny owls heading towards the kitchen window. He got up from his creaking wooden chair and walked over to the window.

All the letters were sent from Hogwarts and each of them had got one (Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself).This must be a mistake he thought. Only Ginny were supposed to go back to Hogwarts for her seventh year.

He untied the letter from the smallest, more confident looking owl, and read the letter:

 _Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

 _You are more than welcome to come back to Hogwarts to finish your seventh and last year here at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, if wanted._

 _If you do not wish to come back you are also more than welcome to join the auror team. It is enough for the aurors that you defeated Lord Voldemort._

 _Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress._

"So, are you going back?" He heard a voice behind him say. He thought about this but he knew he didn't wanna go back so he simply replied."No, I don't think I feel like doing so." "If that's what you wanna do, I won't stop you."Ginny replied, rather sadly.

"Hogwarts letters?! I thought we didn't have to go back! " Ron said, who were standing by the kitchen door still in his pj's, and his hair nearly as messy as Harry's.

"We're going back to Hogwarts?!" Hermione screamed in joy running down the stairs. She on the other hand had gotten dressed and seemed to have tried to flatten her hair but had failed miserably, so her hair was in a weird position where it laid flat on the top of her head while the rest of it beamed out almost in some kind of straight line.

"Only if wanted to." Harry responded to both Ron and Hermione. Which both seemed overwhelmed with joy.

"I don't have to go back?!" Ron said. Who obviously just had started to get worried about NEWT's.

Hermione were jumping up and down in joy, while singing; "I'm going back to school ! I'm going back to school!" After finished jumping up and down her hair was in an even weirder position the part of hair that just had beamed out in a straight line where now pointing upwards.

After breakfast they all went to Diagon Alley, even though Ron and Harry weren't going back to Hogwarts they still really wanted to go to Weasley's wizard wheezes.

Almost everything in Weasley's wizard wheezes were the same, but if possible it was looking rather sad there. After Fred had died George had lost his cheerful attitude, he were always hanging a bit with his head, and according to Lee Jordan he could no longer produce a patronus.

Out of the blue George appeared right in front of Ron who were slightly terrified at George's incredibly fast move. "Listen Ron, I really need a co-worker... so do you wanna join the team?" George asked very sadly. "Sure I'd love to!" Was Ron's response looking thrilled. But suddenly he seemed to remember exactly why he was offered the job, George used to have a co-worker, George used to be able to produce a patronus, George used to have a cheerful look on his face and he used to have a brother, Fred.

Suddenly all the Weasley's had the same facial expression as George and they soon started crying. Harry couldn't help, but feel guilt. It was his fault Fred had died, it was his fault that Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby, Snape and all those other innocent people had died, his fault. He suddenly just wanted to tore down everything he saw, but he also wanted to cry his eyes sore. He remembered what Dumbledore once had told him 'This pain is part of being human, the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength' back then he had angrily replied that he didn't wanna be human, because of all the pain he had once felt. Right now he felt the same way, he wanted to feel no pain, but he knew that would be impossible.

"You all right, dear?" He heard Mrs. Weasley ask. He wasn't all right, in fact this was the worst he had felt in a long time. He hadn't felt this bad since that horrible night in the Department of Mysteries. Feeling it had taken to long for his answer, he quickly nodded to Mrs. Weasley.

While out of his thoughts he still saw the Weasley's crying, he went over to Ginny and gave her a comforting hug and whispered to her 'The ones who love us never really leave us." He suddenly remembered the night he and Hermione saved Sirius, he had thought he would find a father figure in him, but unfortunately he didn't have the opportunity to get to know him properly...Two years later he had died, he had never felt as empty as the moment he looked at his godfather's empty expression with his last laugh still clinging on to his dead face before he fell in to the veil, and never saw him ever again.

"But you know, you can always find them in here" he said pointing at the left side of her chest, her heart. She sniffed and he felt something warm and wet had touched his shoulder. She had literally cried on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"Remember to write me every day and don't forget me." Ginny and Harry were at Kings Cross. The day had come, it was time for Ginny and Hermione to depart to Hogwarts. Ginny had been making Harry promise her to be writing her every day the last couple of weeks. And he had every time told her that he would. "Of course I'll write to you Gin, and how could I ever forget you?" Harry replied looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He just wanted to stare into her beautiful, beautiful eyes forever. But instead he kissed her goodbye and wished her good luck.

"ALL ABOARD! THE TRAIN IS LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES!" He heard the conductor yell. Later the train started moving, he ran after it watching Ginny and Hermione until the train was out of sight. He felt his heart sink and just stood there, already missing Ginny.

Later that day when Harry got home to Grimmauld Place, he saw an owl merrily sitting on the roof outside the window, waiting for someone to open up and let him in. Harry opened the window and watched the owl fly in. The letter was from Ginny, he opened it and read it;

 _Harry_

 _I know it's a bit early to send a letter, but I just had to say I miss you so much! And by the way Professor McGonagall still haven't found a new DADA teacher can you please get the job so I get to see you every day again?_

 _-Ginny_

Professor McGonagall still haven't found a new Defence against the dark arts teacher? Harry thought. "Maybe I should apply for the job? But I always wanted to become an auror."

"Ginny or auror?"

"Definitely Ginny, you can't live without her."

The voice in his head was right, he couldn't live without her. He walked over to the living room, sat down and started writing a letter to Professor McGonagall;

 _Dear Professor McGonagall_

 _I would like to apply for the open post as the DADA teacher. I hope you would at least consider this as an option._

 _-Harry Potter_

He then folded the letter and sent it away with his new owl, Hedwig II. He watched the owl fly away until it reached a point where it was just a dot on the sky.

Before he knew it a new tawny owl arrived at his window. Harry opened the window and read the letter;

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _Since no one else have applied, I just gotta say, congratulations on your new job and please come to Hogwarts between 10 and 11 am tomorrow. That's when my fire is open for transportation._

 _Sincerely Professor McGonagall_

Did people still think the job was jinxed? In the first place it was jinxed because Lord Voldemort didn't get the job, but since Voldemort is dead the job shouldn't be jinxed anymore, right?

The next day Harry woke up, ate and went to the living room fireplace. He gripped a handful of the grey floo powder, walked in and screamed; "HOGWARTS!"

He swirled around and saw many other living rooms, finally he arrived at Hogwarts. He was standing in Professor McGonagall's office, he heard someone talking outside the door, and before he knew it, Professor McGonagall opened the door. "Hello Mr. Potter it's great to see you again and thank you for applying to the job as the defense against the dark arts teacher. Do you have any question about the job?"

"Yeah...I am currently dating a girl, but she's a student...can I still be with her?"He replied thinking about Ginny and how it would have been to be around her every day without her being his girlfriend.

"Depends...Who do you have in mind?" McGonagall asked out of pure curiosity. "Well I am currently dating Ginny Weasley."

"I think we can make an exception for you this time Mr. Potter, but only Ms. Weasley." She replied. Feeling relieved he started asking questions about where he was supposed to sleep. McGonagall showed him his new bedroom and office.

"Mr. Potter I think it's best for you to hurry up. Your first class starts in five minutes and you'll be teaching the seventh years, Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey class! I'm your... um..new teacher." Harry kind of stuttered looking at his class, he looked after Ginny and Hermione. He saw them in the third row to the left. He saw Ginny smiling to him, looking in another direction,he looked over to the right side and saw Draco Malfoy sitting alone by his desk looking longingly at the other students sitting in pairs. He looked as though he just wanted to cry, he had bags under his eyes.

"I thought we might start this lesson with a little test, not to worry though...it's just for me to see, what kind of level this class is on...So it won't be any impossible lessons this year, but they will be challenging since this is your NEWT year." Harry said feeling a bit weird giving out orders about what other students had to do, all though he had done it before in Dumbledore's Army, this time it felt a lot differently... maybe it was because he talked to a bunch of Slytherin's this time as well as many Gryffindor's he didn't know that well or just the fact that it was a lot more official...cause now they had to call him professor.

He handed out the tests and after about half an hour everyone were done. "We still have half an hour left so, I thought we could try disarming each other... Now is there anyone who does not know the disarming spell or can't cast the spell?" No one raised they're hands. "Very well go in pairs and practice on each other, but only disarming!" He told the class.

They all went in pairs and started disarming each other, except for one lonely man, Draco Malfoy. Harry paired up with him, just like they had done in the dueling club in their second year at Hogwarts.

The bell rang..

"Class dismissed!" Harry told them. Everyone ran out of the classroom chatting. He turned his back and picked up the tests he had given them, he turned around expecting to to see no one, but instead he saw Ginny standing in front of him. She walked closer to him and kissed him. They stood there for a long time, when they finally broke apart they hurried down to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione, while Harry walked over to the teachers table.

"Harry! M'boy! Great to see you back here at Hogwarts!" Harry looked over his left shoulder and saw Professor Slughorn talking to him. "Good to see you too Professor"

"I thought you were seeking to become an auror not a professor." Slughorn said with a dumb grimace on his face, which Harry merrily ignored.

"Well you do everything to be with the people you love..." Harry said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Yes, yes, of course you do Ha-" He heard Slughorn reply, but he got cut off by Professor McGonagall who looked like she was about make a great speech or something.

"I hope you all are enjoying your lunch, but I will just have to say something...very fast. Please welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, and head of Gryffindor House, Professor H.J Potter!"

Everyone except the Slytherin's were clapping, soon after they had finished clapping Harry heard some loud Slytherin's say; "He haven't even graduated, probably just here because he fought you know who", and then he heard something rather strange; "I think he's a zombie...well he did die though didn't he and then he magically five minutes later were just I don't know alive, and fighting you know who." He laughed a bit of this theory, but then Slughorn started babbling again, but he soon got cut off by Professor McGonagall again, who were sitting on Harry's right side.

"Mr. Potter you will have to change the common room password every month and make sure there's not too much partying in the common room." She said looking at him as though she knew, that she had just saved him from a deathly boring conversation with Slughorn. "And please make sure Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup this year..." Harry looked at her wondering what he was supposed to do, then she said that Ginny Weasley was Gryffindor captain, and that he should try to slip in some tips while talking to her next time.

—

Harry saw Ginny getting up from her seat at the Gryffindor table, he got up too and walked towards her.

"Hey Harry, by the way thank you for taking the post as DADA teacher so you could hang around me more" She said, but whispered the last bit. " Anything for you Gin, but why didn't you tell me that you are the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain?"

"Oh...I guess I just forgot to tell you but now you know!" She said looking the happiest she had ever been.

"Come on Ginny! We have to go to class now or we will be too late! Hermione half yelled.

"Well, see ya Harry!" Ginny said winking and blowing him a kiss.

Harry pretended to catch the kiss in midair and place it on his lips. Ginny laughed and ran off to her next class.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up to a horrible headache, he had been up all night going through tests and homework. He sat up in his bed and started rubbing his forhead. The window was dogged up, typical autumn weather, raw air and a bit cloudy. Today Gryffindor would be playing against Slytherin, he would be able to see Ginny fly again...the first time in two years.

Last time he had seen her in her Quidditch robes, was the day when he had kissed her for the first time, Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch cup and he had back then totally forgotten the fact that about fifty people were standing there watching him while kissing the one and only girl he loved.

Harry got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. Looking over his shoulder he saw Luna in her Lion hat and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wearing either Gryffindor colours or Slytherin colours.

It would be weird, watching Gryffindor play without him...He couldn't describe with words how much he missed the feeling of all your worries leaving you as you kicked off into the sky, feeling the wind on your face...He didnt really miss the bludgers though.

McGonagall didn't look too happy, perhaps it was just the fact that she couldnt choose sides anymore since she no longer was head of Gryffindor house. He sat down next to her and started eating his toast.

When finished he caught sight of Hermione about to leave the Great Hall, he walked over to her, and together they walked over to the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione was about to go over to the other Gryffindors when Harry grabbed her hand and led her towards the teachers tribunes. Looking very confused she said;

"I dont think students are allowed to sit here Harry."

Don't worry about that, just sit down" He replied with a smile on his face.

Suddenly he heard Luna Lovegood start commentating ;

"The snitch is released the game have started. Ginny Weasley got the cuaffle, AND SHE SCORES!, Gryffindor leads 10-0, no wait...20-0. Some player I have no idea whats named got the cuaffle, I think she's from Slytherin, OH! THER SHE GOES OFF HER BROOMSTICK...I think that's a bludger who hit her. SHE'S SAVED BY...Draco Malfoy...?turns out he's not so bad after all, then..." she said dreamily as always.

After 20 minutes of watching Quidditch and listening to Luna Lovegood, the game was over. Gryffindor won 310-70. All the Gryffindor's as well as many Ravenclaw' s and Hufflepuff's cheered and applauded the Gryffindor's while the Slytherin's as well as many others from other houses booed. Harry and Hermione ran down towards Ginny, seeing her with happy-tears running down her cheeks.

Ginny ran towards Harry, giving him a kiss..but that didn't last so long as they just heard a voice behind them;

"Ah, young love! You two might even make the front page!"

"I swear, I will tell the whole wizardring world that you're an animagus if you ever do that! That might make the front page; Rita Skeeter the unregistered animagus, secrets revealed!" Hermione said as angry as ever before.

"..." was Rita's response as she tried to awkwardly slide away.

"Wait, she's an animagus?!" Ginny said rather shocked. Hermione nodded, Ginny looked so shocked and seemed to be trying to see how that could make any sense...

"Bloody hell! That explains everything!"

After five minutes of waiting for Ginny to finish changing into her normal Gryffindor robes, they headed back to the castle.

—

Harry later walked out the lake, observing the giant squid playing with some branches. Everything was so peaceful, he didn't think of anything, but the silence. He heard some branches crack behind, he looked over his right shoulder and saw no other person than Rita Skeeter.

"Hello! Do you mind me interviewing you Potter, it won't take long!"

Harry couldn't ignore her, she had already seen him looking at her, so there would be no point in doing so.

"Leave me alone."

Oh...she said a bit disappointed. "So, who's the lucky girl you're dating?"

"I said leave me alone"

"Sooooooo...do you loooooooooove her?"

"I said leave me alone!" Knowing Rita Skeeter could turn an answer he decided that it would be better not to answer and leave her by the lake. He turned around and set his right foot forward when he heard some kind of bug flying around him. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE SKEETER!" The bug turned around and flied up to a tree.

He started walking up towards the castle, he saw the forbidden forest on one side of him and the lake on the other, he looked up towards the castle and saw the Great Hall's lights still on lighting up a part of the castle. High above him the stars were shining and the full moon glowing. He took a breath and felt the cold air going through his nostrils.

Harry was now standing in front of the entrance door, he opened it and felt the warmth hit his face like a warm hug. He was walking past a couple of talking portraits while strolling towards his bedroom.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Astra**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was sitting drinking his pumpkin juice, when an owl arrived with his Daily Prophet, he gave the owl some sickles and took a fast look at the front page.

"Wait..this can't be good..." he muttered looking closer at the front page;

 _Harry Potter, with new girlfriend?_

 _After a quick quidditch match Harry Potter was seen with Ginny Weasley his new girlfriend. After a interview with each of them, it is clear that Ms. Weasley does love Mr. Potter, But Potter does not love her back..._

Harry felt the angriest he had ever felt. He wanted to rip Skeeter into pieces and feed the giant squid with it. He searched the Gryffindor table for Ginny, he had to explain all this. At the end of the Great Hall he saw her walking out bumping into several Ravenclaw's walking by.

He sat up almost making his chair fall backwards, running between the the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables he felt his heart sink of thought of maybe loosing Ginny...if so he would so kick Skeeter's ass! After a bit of searching he finally found her in the empty classroom he had seen Hermione crying in, in their sixth year, luckily no canaries were flying above her. Harry walked up to her in between the desks.

"Take my hand"

She looked up very confused and sad, but obeyed. Harry felt her hand touch his, a sensation of his eyeballs almost leaving his body and they were at the Quidditch pitch.

"How...how did you?"

"Apparate?"

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't apparate writhing Hogwarts..."

"Well, being me, has its privileges." He said, looking into her eyes trying to figure out what to tell her in way she would understand. "Ginny, Skeeter is an idiot, I never told her that I don't love you.

"There! You just said you didn't love me!"

"Ginny! That's not what I meant! I love you, I love you more than anything in the whole universe!"

"Prove it then!"

"Fine! While on the horcrux hunt I used to check on your name on the Marauder's map just to make sure you were safe, I always thought about you-"

"But what exactly did you say to Skeeter then?"

Ummmm...I told her to leave me alone, I think she may not like when people tell her to leave" he said while half-laughing.

Ginny finally met his eyes and that look meant everything, it gave a comforting feeling of forgiveness and a bit of happiness. Before he knew it they were kissing. After some time they broke apart, smiling at each other.

 **Sorry for short chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" Harry heard someone yell behind him while walking down the stairs, he turned around surprised to see Professor McGonagall several meters away from him. In no time Professor McGonagall had reached him. "I must inform you that it will, once more be arranged a Yule ball. You will have to teach your house...well...how to dance. Good luck"

He? teach someone to dance...he couldn't even dance himself...

"And you will have to bring a date, like last time, but we are now arranging this whole ball like a celebration of Voldemort's defeat."

"If we're celebrating his defeat, why is it on Christmas Eve and not on...well...the day he fell?" He said a bit confused and curious.

"Great question, for another time, will you please excuse me?"

Harry watched her walking down the stairs, wondering why the ball was held on Christmas Eve and if he had to learn how to dance before teaching someone else his "talent for dancing".

—

"Hello Gryffindor's! I am to teach you how to...errrr...dance, cause on Christmas Eve there will be a...Yule ball to celebrate...the defeat of Lord Voldemort..." he said, nervously looking around at the Gryffindor's watching him with curiosity, and some slightly terrified for him saying Voldemort's name out loud. "Now, Ms. Weasley will you please come up here? He said watching Ginny walking away from the place he and Ron had stood when in their fourth year. " I guess you know how to dance? He muttered to her under his breath so only she could hear it. " I guess I'm better than you if what Parvati Patil tells is true" she said almost laughing. "Unfortunately it probably is true I'm horrible..." He heard Filch start the music, and started following Ginny's steps. After a while Harry had called the rest of them up to find someone to dance with and start practicing. "Ummm...Ginny...doyouwannagototheballwithme?" "Sorry, I didn't catch that..."She said, but he thought she knew what it was about. "I were just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me.." he said more confident, but still nervous so he started messing up his hair with his right hand just like his father used to. At the thought of this he stopped immediately, remembering how weird he thought it was when the fifteen year old James Potter had done that, when he saw him through the pensive. Ginny saw this and started giggling a bit before answering his question; "Of course I wanna go to the ball with you Harry, but please don't step on my toes all the time" Ginny continued to silently giggle and eventually Harry joined in.

The bell rang and Harry felt some kind of relief that he no longer needed to teach anyone how to dance anymore.

—

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, the reflection was himself smiling at himself in his dress-robes. In 30 minutes he would meet Ginny and together they would go to the Yule ball...dancing...

He heard a knock and someone walked into his office, Ron.

"Hey..." Ron said behind him smiling goofily, he wore his dress-robes, not the ghastly ones, but some nice ones, they were black and white with a blue bow.

"Hey Ron, how's the joke shop?"

"Ummm...a bit depressing really, George is still not really...well...George...after, you know...Fred..." he said almost just mouthing the last three last words. Ron wasn't really accepting the fact that Fred was dead either, but he wouldn't burst out in tears when anyone mentioned his brothers name. While George seemed to have given up, he would constantly be reminded of Fred every time he looked in the mirror, for him it was like always looking at the Mirror of Erised.

"Shall we meet the girls then?" Ron said after a long silence. Harry nodded in response, and they both started walking towards the Gryffindor common room while catching up with each other.

"Priori incantatem" Harry said, now standing in front of the fat lady ( who had seen better days...her frame was slightly ripped at some places, and the fat lady herself had dirt all over herself.) The fat lady opened the  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"doorand they went in to find Ginny waiting on the couch reading the quibbler, wearing a v-necked, light green dress that reached a few inches below her knees. Around her was many girls struggling to find some accessories to fit their outfits while the boys were just watching them in bewildered looks.

"Hey Ginny, where's Hermione?" Ron said looking a bit disappointed that she wasn't here yet, despite the fact that he and Harry came ten minutes late. "Probably putting on and off her makeup, trying to see what looks the best." She said laughing and stood up walking towards Harry. "Ready to go?"

Ready as possible to be when I'm soon going to dance in front of the whole school..." he said grinning and started walking out of the common room with Ginny.

—

Harry was standing in front of the huge door that led in to the Great Hall with Ginny. He looked up at the stairs and saw Ron and Hermione running down to them, Hermione had her hair braided and wore a red dress looking very alike the dress she wore at Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"Mr. Potter, Ms Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are you ready?" He heard someone say while he was looking the other way. "Errrr...yeah, I guess so" he answered getting slightly more nervous. He turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking towards the door and then opened it.

Music were playing around them while they were walking towards the dance floor. The music stopped and changed into another more danceable kind. Ron and Hermione started dancing and then Harry and Ginny started too. Harry struggling not to step on her feet wasn't nearly as nervous as last time, and felt slightly more confident when putting one foot in front of him and one backwards.

After a while McGonagall and Hagrid joined and many other joined afterwards. "You're a great dancer Ginny" Harry said now looking up at Ginny as he was much more confident in not stepping on her feet. "Thanks, you're getting better yourself"

Harry rolled his eyes and started laughing quietly. Harry caught sight of Ron and Hermione behind Ginny's head, Ron seemed to not wanna dance anymore while Hermione was dragging him back into the dance floor with a slight grin on her face. Harry's green eyes were now meeting Ginny's, her eyes were telling him everything, she looked very happy and seemed to rather enjoy being stepped on, on her feet by Harry. The music changed and Harry heard one of the singers started singing;

 _And dance your final dance_

 _This is your final chance_

 _To hold the one you love_

 _You know you've waited long enough..._

Everyone around them started to dance slower, they slowed down and Harry felt himself stepping on Ginny's s feet again.

 _And make your final move_

 _Don't be scared, she wants you to_

 _Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_

 _Don't let this moment slip away..._

Ginny leant her head on his shoulder and started muttering the lyrics in silence. Harry was a bit annoyed of her hair though...it kept getting in his mouth.

"Wanna grab something to eat" Ginny whispered when the song was finished. "Sure" he answered without even thinking...he was very hungry, but didn't wanna stop dancing with her, even though he sucked.

Harry and Ginny started dancing away from the dance floor and towards the tables, where a slightly annoyed Hermione was sitting with a hungry Ron stuffing his face with chicken. "Are you gonna ask me to dance with you, or what?" Hermione asked Ron still annoyed and didn't take notice of Harry and Ginny sitting down at the chairs in front of them. "Later" Ron said stuffing more chicken in his mouth.

Harry looked at Ginny and they both started quietly laughing. "Send me the salad will you?" Ginny asked Hermione as Ron looked very busy with his chicken. Hermione passed her the chicken and the girls started a conversation about how the ball was so far, Ginny had more positive things to say while Hermione on the other hand had some negative things to say about the evening. Ron looked up from his plate of chicken with an annoyed look at Hermione when she said this while Harry was merrily smiling at Ginny, a smile she returned with a grin.

When the ball was over Harry said goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Ginny as he went to his own bedroom. Exhausted after all the dancing he changed to his pj's and fell asleep the moment his head touched his soft pillow.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I myself loved writing it and so far it's my longest chapter!**

 **Word count: 1483!**

 **-Astra**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up to a room full of paper hearts and a lot of other valentines decorations. He heard a knock on the door and a fiery haired girl came in. She was wearing her Gryffindor robes and cloak as though she was heading outside, her hair was in a ponytail. She smiled at him and sat down beside his bed on a chair. "Ummmm...Ginny what are you doing here?" He said rather confused and tired. "It's Valentine's Day, idiot! And besides it's ten o'clock and we're supposed to go to Hogsmeade...you got ten minutes to get ready and meet me downstairs in the Great Hall, see ya!" With those last words she left him alone to hurry up and get ready. He put on some robes looking very alike the Gryffindor ones, but of course without the house colours on it, tried to tame his hair, but his hair refused to lay flat as always, so it stuck up in the air.

—

He opened his door only to find the whole hall covered in valentines decorations; mistletoes were to be found all over the place, hearts were flooding in the air just like the candles in the Great Hall and somehow pink glitter was all over the place some on the walls, some on the floor, some in the air, some on the students walking by, well basically everywhere. As he would be forced to walk by several mistletoes he decided it was best to just apparate behind some curtains (cause being Harry freaking Potter, the boy who killed the freaking Dark Lord had its privileges, duh..)

Harry caught sight of fiery red hair in the line of students waiting with their friends to just get out of the castle. He walked over to her with a smirk on his face.

Last Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade, he and Cho was heading there together...the date ended with her bursting out crying, running away from him. Hopefully this time it wouldn't end as pitiful...Ginny being Ginny probably wouldn't run away from him crying would she? She haven't done it before...wait she actually had done it once...actually twice kind of, only she hadn't actually ran away the second time...The first time was Valentine's Day six years ago, Harry had just been given a card read out loud, Malfoy had said something to her and she ran away crying, the second time however was only two years ago (almost), Ron had accidentally walked in on him and Ginny kissing some days before Bill and Fleur's wedding...

"Hey Harry, I got you a Valentine's gift." He heard Ginny say as she started searching her pockets, after a while she managed to find an envelope in pink, on the front it simply said _Harry._  
style="font-size: 16pt;"She handed him the pink envelope and waited for him to open it.

The envelope was rather heavy, heavier than it looked like. He opened the envelope up carefully. The first thin he managed to get out of the envelope was a card, he read it in confusion and was rather surprised that he would see this card again.

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

"You gave me that card, six years ago?" He asked, in a bit too cheerful way that immediately made her laugh. "It never occurred to your brilliant mind, that it was me? Not even when Malfoy shouted that you didn't seem to like  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"mycard that much, and I ran away?" She said trying not to grin " You really are divine" she said in a kind of sarcastic way but it still sounded like she meant it.

"Yeah, I really am divine." He said trying to say it in a proud way, while he was half giggling, at his stupidity. How could he not think it was her, who gave him that card. It was pretty obvious wasn't it? But back then, Valentine's cards wasn't his main priority, his main priority was the chamber of secrets...But really? He could have at least tried to see the obviousness in the mysterious card.

The envelope still wasn't empty, there was one remaining thing in it. The remaining thing wasn't a letter, but a necklace...was this supposed to be a joke? He examined the necklace a bit closer and read two words on the chain;  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"My sweetheart. Only then he realized it was almost identical to Ron's necklace from Lavender Brown two years ago. Harry looked up at Ginny who burst out laughing. Apparently it was meant as a joke...Only when Ginny was finished laughing, he spoke again.

"I got you something too" He searched his right pocket for the tiny box, but it wasn't there, he then searched the left one it wasn't there either. It was on his desk, he suddenly remembered...how could he be so stupid? One thing! One thing! He were supposed to remember to put in his pocket! But instead he found his DA coin, some spare parchment, his wand and the mirror Sirius had given him so many years ago. "Just wait a sec" he said and apparated to his office, grabbed the tiny box on his desk and apparated next to Ginny.

He handed her the tiny red box, she opened it and found a silver necklace with the letter G hanging on it. She looked very surprised, but she seemed to like it. " Wow Harry, thanks!" She muttered while struggling to get it around her neck. "Need some help?" He asked after a while. "Yeah, I could need a helping hand right now..." She said and handed the necklace over to him. Harry didn't use very long time to put it on her, but when he had done so they were already in the front of the line. Filch was standing there waiting for Ginny's paper with the Hogsmeade permission rather impatient. Ginny gave Filch a tiny bit of parchment with some writing on it. Filch nodded and gave the parchment back to her.

Harry looked longingly at the Quidditch pitch while walking with Ginny, he had missed the sensation of flying so much. Last time he wasn't really allowing himself to enjoy it as he were trying not to get burnt by the fire in the room of requirement. "You miss it don't you?" Ginny said looking at him understandingly. He nodded still not taking his eyes off the pitch as they soon had walked by it. "What do you say. You, me, the quidditch pitch at five?" Ginny said as the pitch now was out of sight. "That's not even a question is it?" He said now looking at her. "I would love to play quidditch again."

—

Entering the three broomsticks was the best, Harry didn't realize how cold he was before cold met warm, and he felt some kind of fire in his fingers that were both painful and good. After a while the painfulness had gone and his whole body was warm again.

Harry had gone ordering two butterbeers while Ginny were gonna find a table for them.

Madam Rosmerta seemed awfully overloaded with work and did not seem to fulfill all of the customers orders. Harry thought she didn't look very well, either she was ill or just very exhausted.

After a while Madam Rosmerta looked at Harry waiting for his order rather impatient as she had loads of other customers. " Two butterbeers please" he said making short eye contact and then started searching the room for Ginny, without any luck.

Madam Rosmerta shoved two butter beers in his direction and started taking new orders from other people. He took one butterbeer in each hand and walked into a crowded area of people.

After five minutes of searching he finally found Ginny sitting at a table, in a rather deserted area. He walked towards her with both butterbeers in his hands smiling at her. He placed the two butterbeers on the table and sat down next to Ginny. The first thing Harry noticed after a while was that sitting with Ginny wasn't any awkward at all it was like the most natural thing in the world, as easy as breathing. They ended up snogging for a while, but ended it after a while as Harry could see Ron behind Ginny and he didn't look very pleased(Ron usually came to Hogsmeade when it was the Hogsmeade weekend, so he could be with Hermione.)

—

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH DEATH EATERS!" A voice cried out, the sound of it ringing in Harry's ears before he saw the unmistakable death eater mask somewhere in the window. The room was filled with a green light and everything froze, everything was cold, gloomy and depressing.


	12. Chapter 12

Aberforth was walking around in the hogs head trying to clean it, to make it more presentable. He had reached a picture of him, Albus, Ariana and his parents. They were all dead, dead as rocks. He was the only Dumbledore left, except for his goat, but he didn't really think of it as a Dumbledore more of his pet goat, the best friend in the world. He sighed and wiped off some dust from the picture, he missed them all, even Albus, although he still believed he was the one who killed Ariana. Albus had sacrificed a great deal of things on the way to power, including Ariana. He almost didn't even blame Gellert Grindelwald for his sister's death, but deep down he knew it was Gellert's fault not all was Albus'. He too had played a part in the act, but felt it was better to blame it all on his brother. He finished wiping off the picture and hung it straighter on the wall.

He walked over to the dirty windows, they weren't really see-through. After so many years of not bothering to wash them properly they had been more and more like a part of the walls. He started washing one, through the window he could see that the weather was great, but there were still something gloomy about it. He continued washing it and could now see it clearly, a skull with a serpent swirling in and out of its mouth was hanging over The Three Broomsticks.

The dark mark, this meant another death eater attack. Damn it, it haven't been a death eater attack in several months, and when they decide to attack they do it in Hogsmeade! Fortunately no students are attacked, he thought. He threw away the cloth he were cleaning the windows with and ran out of the building, slamming the door shut way too hard on his way.

The short trip over to The Three Broomsticks, took longer than he had expected. When he arrived he saw a crowd of people around something, he didn't know what, but had the feeling he really didn't wanna know what they were crowding around. But his curiosity got to his head and decided to slither in to the middle of the crowd. On the ground he saw a brown haired girl with beautiful brown eyes. But that didn't matter cause she was dead. Some people were crying on top of the girl. They refused to let go of the poor victim. Aberforth supposed the girls crying on top of the poor girl was her friends. People were trying to comfort the girls and try to make them let go of the girl lying on the ground, but they still refused and clinged onto their friend.

The poor girl lying dead on the ground was a Ravenclaw girl, she looked no older than fifteen. Her face filled with horror, and her mouth open as though she just had screamed something out loud. The girls crying on top of her was a Huffleppuff girl with blonde hair and her eyes red and sore after all the crying, a Gryffindor girl with fiery red hair and eyes looking very alike her friend's, the last was a Ravenclaw with black bushy hair and her face was wet with tears and her eyes if possible even redder and sorer than her friends'.

All the girls looked like everything in their lives had just been stolen from them, they were clearly devastated. At the sight of this horrible sight Aberforth felt a lump in his throat and his eyes starting to be a bit watery.

Out of the crowd a black haired boy with green eyes and glasses walked towards the girls. He looked at them for a while before he angrily ran away. Somewhere in the crowd someone shouted his name, and after a while the shouting faded away as the person who shouted clearly had followed the boy.

According to the people around Aberforth the dead girl's name was Orla Quirke. Apparently not many people knew her, but those who did had described her as a selfless, smart, weird in a good way and a very good friend. Even though not many people knew her, everyone seemed to have cried a bit or at least had a bit watery eyes.

Hagrid, the keeper of the keys emerged from the crowd looking horrified, but took the dead girl in his arms and walked towards the castle. The girl's friends ran after Hagrid not wanting to leave their friend.


	13. Chapter 13

In front of him wasa dead girl. Harry remembered her, as he had the habit of often recognizing the unseen. He hadn't known her well, but she was a talented witch, and a real kind one too. But all this were just memories, memories that didn't matter  
anymore. She had died trying to save others, her last words were a warning about the death eaters.

Suddenly he felt angry and ran out of the crowd of people around the poor girl. "Harry!" Someone shouted behind him. "HARRY POTTER!" He saw a glimpse of a death eater's mask several meters in front of him, lurking behind a tree. The death eater had somehow  
seen him too. But to Harry's surprise, the death eater ran for it, heading towards the forest, instead of cursing him. Suddenly Harry found himself running furiously after the death eater. "HARRY POTTER, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" The voice called behind  
him, but he didn't care, he was thirsty for revenge.

Even though he didn't know the girl that well, he couldn't bare the thought of just let a death eater "dance like a eight year old" away from him. He found himself the one to blame once again, the death eaters were probably in Hogsmeade for Harry. Cause  
why would they just happen to be in Hogsmeade to kill an innocent girl?

Suddenly it occurred to him, _why the bloody hell am I running I could just apparate!_ He felt the sensation of apparating and suddenly he were watching the death eater behind a tree. "STUPEFY!"

The death eater blocked the spell and screamed "CRUCIO!"

Harry felt the worst pain in the world and just wanted it to end, he didn't care how it would end, as long as he was free from the pain.

He didn't know how...but somehow he managed to shoot a spell at the death eater. The death eater fell to the ground instantly, but he quickly recovered from the shock of Harry managing to cast a spell while being tortured. "CRUCIO!" The death eater yelled  
again, but Harry was prepared this time and shouted; "PROTEGO!" The curse was sent back to the death eater and he started screaming in pain on the ground.

"Petrificus totalus" Harry muttered, and he watched the death eater lay on the ground still in pain, but frozen like he was some kind of statue. But his eyes...his eyes were filled with pain and horror. "You know just as well as I do...that you deserved  
what you got...In fact you deserve more pain, you killed a girl...There's never a punishment good enough, to weigh up to what you did to that poor girl! It is the greatest crime against nature to kill someone!...how do you live with yourself?!"

The death eater's eyes was first filled with anger, but then in a split second, regret...but then realized that Harry had seen this and made a look to show that he didn't regret anything. His eyes then shifted back to anger and focused on Harry.

"Levicorpus" Harry muttered while watching the death eater rose two meters in the air like he were laying in some bed. He walked out of the forest with the death eater right behind him in the air. He headed to the figure of an auror near Honeydukes.

The auror looked very surprised to see what Harry has brought with him, but soon disapparated, probably to the ministry of magic.

"HARRY POTTER, COME HERE!" He heard a panting voice behind him, he turned around to see no other than Ginny, now accompanied with Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. "Do you...know why...I... shouted... your...bloody name?!" Ginny said gasping for air.

"Errrr..." He said rubbing the back of his head. "You like my name...?" He said grinning.

"No! You idiot, it was for you to stop!" Said Hermione this time. "We ran after you all the way and then suddenly pof! You were gone! Where the bloody hell were you going anyway?!"

"To the forest, I saw a death eater. The one that killed the girl."

"Well you could've told us! When will it occur to you that we're all in this, together." Hermione said smacking his head. Harry just awkwardly laughed a bit before the others burst out laughing, well except for Luna, she just looked at them dreamily.  
But then she started talking, not in her usually dreamily voice, but not in fear either, just a way too normal voice. "Wasn't there more than one death eater?"

She was right, there had been three death eaters in Hogsmeade. Two of them were caught, but one death eater had either escaped or...

He didn't get to finish this thought. His thoughts went back, back to Hogsmeade. Right in front of him someone had cast a spell towards them. The green light grew closer and closer in a high speed towards them. They all had sort of froze to the ground,  
well except for Luna who managed to block the spell and started dueling the death eater.

Several curses, hexes, jinxes and spells shot throw the air. Harry seemed to have unfrozen and started dueling the death eater as well. Hermione and Ginny were still frozen in shock and stood there watching for several moments.

Soon Ginny and Hermione joined in, and the curses, hexes, jinxes and spells were at least doubled as Hermione could do non-verbal spell casting. So she could fire spells very fast without needing to pause for breath in between the times she shouted the  
spells.

"STUPEFY!" Ginny cried out aiming for the death eater. This was the spell that ended the duel as the death eater fell backwards into the snow with a plop.

Seconds afterwards an auror arrived looking puzzled, rubbing the back of his head, as he said; "Wonder when, it's the adults' time to shine...not the teens..."

"I guess we're just better, independent of our age" Harry answered quickly with a smirk on his face.

"I guess so" the auror replied as he took hold of the death eater and disapparated.

—

This day truly had been worse than the date with Cho three years ago. All he had wished for, was for the day not to end as pitiful as last time. You could mildly say that, that plan did not exactly succeed. What could possibly be worse than an innocent  
girl dying...? He would rather want the day to end as last time instead of today's trauma.

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Word count: 1091**

 **-Astra**? ﾟﾖﾤ


	14. Chapter 14

"We have all suffered a loss." McGonagall said leaning her head at her hand for some second before continuing. "May it have been minor or major, but we cannot deny that it is terrible to loose a fellow student, a friend or a family member. In other words those you care the most about.

The pain you all feel is the part that makes you human...you may feel like it's weakening you, but the truth is ... what hurts you only makes you stronger, by every second of every day, of your very life.

The life we have recently lost here at Hogwarts is already missed dearly. But the pain will end, it will always end ... As a wise man once said; _Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light._

You just have to find that little light in your life, and hold onto it ... and after a while you will see more lights, and suddenly not everything is dark, but bright and ... happy.

While many of you may not wanna accept these latest events as real, but simply as a nightmare, that you're waiting for to awake from... there will come a time when it sinks in and you will be willing to let go. When that day will come ... the slight mention of the name won't be like a mental stab, but you will miss the girl and smile. That's what Orla Quirke would have wanted. That you would accept it, miss her and smile, and most importantly continue with your lives. It will be hard. and trust me I know it is hard. I myself have suffered from a loss, in fact several of them." She said looking like she was about to break at these words.

"But that's life." She managed to say, her voice sound hurt and broken. "I suppose...It's like riding a dragon (without any training of course), it goes up and down. But you'll always in some way manage to get up again."

It was dead silent, but it was soon broken by several sobs in the front row. Those poor girls, they're lives would never be the same, ever again. It seemed as though McGonagall's speech had just made everything much worse for the girl's friends who had been crying non stop the last few days. The speech was maybe for them a kind of reminder of their great loss.

—

"Who do you reckon McGonagall lost?" Ginny asked Harry while walking up towards the room of requirement. "Dumbledore of course, maybe her parents and siblings if she ever had..." Harry suggested.

"Yes that's kind of obvious .. though, it just feels like she thought of someone else, y'know?"

"I guess.." he muttered.

Harry had never really thought of McGonagall's past that much. But now he came to think about it. She had never really given any signs of having a husband or kids, nor any family at all.

They were now standing in front of a wall. Harry started walking back and forth, and the third time, a door revealed itself. Ginny opened it, and what they both saw was the room Harry had opened about three years earlier, in a hope to teach students how to defend themselves.

They hadn't used this room for ages, or Harry hadn't. Everything looked just the same, but without Dobby cleaning it, it had over the time attracted loads of dust. Every step they took, dust were flying up and swirling before it found it's way back to the cold floor. On the walls hung several Daily Prophet articles and pictures. But in the middle of all these pictures were a dirty well-worn sock, Dobby's sock. Underneath was a note that said;  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Dobby is forever thankful. Such and honor it have been to know you Harry Potter. -Dobby, a free elf.

"It was an honor to know you too, Dobby. I wish you didn't have to die for me, like so many others."

"You have to stop blaming yourself Harry. It's not your fault. You didn't kill him. Bellatrix killed him, not you. It's not your fault." Ginny said taking his hand looking into his greener than green eyes.

"But it feels like it is ... I was the one Voldemort wanted ... just me ..."

"So he would just stop being a dark wizard after he had killed you? ... and just ... I don't know ... started to work in Honeydukes and secretly hand out free candy to third years ... I don't think so ... It's always been bigger than that ... you were just one of his many goals ... he wanted to kill all muggle-borns and rule the school for Merlin's sake!"

Harry stayed silent, he knew she was right, about everything ... However, in some way he thought it was best to blame himself for it ... He didn't want to, but it was something his mind had decided, without his approval of it.

—

"As you all know this won't be the permanent meeting place as most of you are not going at Hogwarts anymore and some of you won't soon. However this is what we have right now ... we will find other places to have the meetings ... in the future ..." Harry said looking at the remaining people of Dumbledore's Army. "Dumbledore's Army will no longer be just me teaching you how to defend yourselves, but sort of like The Order Of The Phoenix ... We will find death eaters ... and kick them in to Azkaban ..."

"Everyone up for the fun?" Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah ... Ummmmm ... I guess ... right ..." Someone mumbled while someone cheered in excitement ... weird enough since wars wasn't that fun, oh well ...

 **So so sorry for this crappy chapter, and sorry for it taking sooooooo long...**

 **-Astra**? ﾟﾖﾤ


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione Granger was sitting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom sobbing. She felt so empty, so broken. She missed her parents so dearly. She would try and find them when the term was over, but still. She missed them. She hadn't talked to them for over a year, or even seen them.

Even if she was crying in the worst place possible, she didn't care. She didn't care that Moaning Myrtle could show up and annoy her. Or that, last time she had cried in a girls bathroom she had been attached by a troll. She didn't care, all she wanted was to be alone. She couldn't show her weakness towards anyone, not even Ron. And if she had wanted to share her feelings with Ron ... he was too occupied, eating his chicken.

"Isn't it the cat herself!"

Hermione glared at her threw her wet eyes. She didn't have to be reminded of her once being transformed to a cat alike thing. She had loathed the hair balls and her tail, even though it was a pretty tail, it was a pain in the back ... everything was so much harder with that tail!

"What's the matter with the cat...? It's probably not worse than being killed by a basilisk!" Said Moaning Myrtle sarcastically and fake sobbed a bit.

"Well ... If you must know! My parents can't remember me ... I miss them so - so - so much-"

Hermione started crying once again and Myrtle ... well Myrtle started complaining about her death and that Hermione had nothing to cry about, because it wasn't worse than being dead.

"Well at least your parents knew who you were when you died! You know what?! I think I will leave you ... you arrrggghh!"

She stood up and ran out of the bathroom leaving Myrtle laughing.

Moaning Myrtle is so mean, she only thinks about herself! Hermione thought as she passed a painting with a drunk man left alone by his friends. Without really looking forward properly as her eyes were still full of tears, she crashed into another student.

"Oh! I'm so so so sorry! She said without looking at the person she had crashed into.

"It's fine ... let me help you up." She recognized the voice, it was Draco Malfoy. Before her she saw a hand reaching for hers to help her up. She took it and got up on her legs again.

"Thanks" said Hermione looking at the pale and tired face of Draco Malfoy.

"Errrr ... I know I've been a git these last couple of years ... and I'm sorry" he muttered.

"I'm sorry for calling you by that awful name and I'm sorry for bullying you and your friends ... do you think you can forgive me?"

"Maybe ..."

"Well ... better than nothing eh? Anyways I heard you started a group called S.P.E.W. Do you reckon I could join?"

"Course but why would you? Of all people you want to join a group who's trying to make house elves' lives better? You had a house elf and you treated him awfully." Said Hermione, looking very confused.

"I regret loads of things and I kind of wanna make up for those things so, I thought that it was a place to begin.."

Hermione was silent, but after a while she started searching her bag for S.P.E.W. badges and the list of S.P.E.W. members.

"Just sign this and then you'll get a badge." Said Hermione. Draco shrugged and signed the list. Hermione handed over the badge to Draco, and suddenly felt a lot happier. Maybe the house elves will for once be treated as equals and not inferiors.

"Bye Granger"

"Bye Malfoy, and thanks for wanting to join the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Malfoy smiled and walked away leaving Hermione in a much better mood.

 **Sorry for this chapter being crappy, but I just really wanted to include this in the story!**

 **-Astra**? ﾟﾖﾤ


	16. Chapter 16

"No! What the bloody hell Hermione?! You let Malfoy join S.P.E.W.?!"

"Yes Ronald" Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "At least he joined willingly ... in spite of someone else ..."

"I was one of the first members!"

"So...? Harry was as well, and he doesn't seem to mind!"

"Please don't drag me into this ..." Said Harry looking at the fighting couple. They fought over every bloody shit. And the worst was that somehow Harry himself had to be dragged into this. Malfoy had changed, and over the school year Harry had learned  
not to hate him. He had even invited him over for tea a couple of times, since no one seemed to wanna be near him, or even touch him with a thirty nine and half foot long pole.

"Harry as a member and secretary of S.P.E.W. You will be dragged into this argument wether you like it or not!"

"I've said my opinion on this topic, I don't bloody mind if Draco Malfoy is a member of S.P.E.W."

"See Harry doesn't mind, and you shouldn't either!" Said Hermione as she picked up her books and walked away in anger. On her way out of the portrait hole she bumped into Ginny, but continued on walking away from them in anger.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Asked Ginny as she approached Harry and Ron. "Draco Malfoy joined S.P.E.W., and now Ron is very angry" Said Harry, whispering the last part so only Ginny could hear.

"Do you reckon he's jealous?" She whispered to him. "Duh..." he quickly whispered back smiling slightly.

"I just don't see why a house elf abusing bastard have to join S.P.E.W."

"I get the point Ron, but believe it or not - he's changed."

"Whatever ..." He said angrily and muttered something about him having to leave.

"What a nice visit from my dear brother." Said Ginny sarcastically.

"Wish they didn't have to fight all the bloody time ..." said Harry sighing.

"Yeah ... I'm glad we're not like them ..."

"Me too, but it wouldn't have changed the fact that I love you ..."

"I know ..." she said looking at him for a while. She kissed him goodnight and headed up to her dormitory.

Harry started walking through the Gryffindor common room wondering why people looked at him weirdly. Then he remembered he was no longer a student, he was a bloody teacher. He could give anyone here detentions. That's probably why no one did anything  
funny like pulling pranks, throwing paper at each other or tricking friends to eat U-No-Poo ...

He swung open the portrait hole and started walking towards his office when he heard someone crying. He pulled out his invisibility cloak (as last time he had found someone crying in Hogwarts he had almost been tortured in a bathroom, and accidentally  
making Malfoy end up in the hospital wing)and started searching for the crying student. But before he could put on the cloak properly a person had spotted him, and he quickly hid the cloak behind his back.

"What's The Hairy Potty up to?" He heard a familiar mocking voice say, Peeves the poltergeist ...

Harry ran for it as he had a lot of experience from this poltergeist. Running wasn't that bad of a choice as he had dodged a toilet seat, that had been aimed for his head. " The potty doesn't want its toilet seat?!" He heard the voice say, before Peeves'  
voice died away.

He could now hear the crying student better and better, and as he opened the door to the transfiguration classroom. He saw something he thought he would never ever see. A crying Professor McGonagall.

 **This chapter is crappy as well, but since I hate to make a new chapter to say something, I had to come up with something quick ... Well today May 2nd 2018 is the day Lord Voldemort fell!( 20 years ago)**

 **I love this day, as well as it's a sad one. I mean who doesn't think it's sad that Remus, Nymphadora, Fred and Snape died (some people don't care about Snape, but I do ... I think his life was tragic and it shows the consequences of your actions, and I love the character Lily Potter therefore I like Snape, he's not my favorite though. But I like him.)**

 **Who's your favorite character? (Mine is Sirius Black, But also Dobby ... I can't decide**? **)**

 **-Astra**


	17. Chapter 17

'Professor?' Harry half-whispered, eyes still fixed upon a figure a few meters in front of him.

McGonagall raised her head a few inches, looking at him for a split second, then turned her gaze at the floor as though ashamed of herself, and pretending to seem like she thought the floor was very, very interesting.

'Are you alright, Professor McGonagall?' said Harry.

'Of course, Potter ...' she said wiping away something on her face with the sleeve of her robes.

'I'm not an idiot, Professor ...' said Harry walking across the room towards her. 'Please tell me, what's bothering you ...'

'Oh Potter — there are time like this — that you remind me so much of your parents ...' said McGonagall, still not looking at Harry, but the cold stone floor.

Harry half-chuckled saying: 'I believe your not the first nor last person that will tell me I look like my parents ... however — you still haven't answered my question Professor McGonagall'

He was now right in front of her, and decided to sit down with her, on the little step in front of the Tranfigurations classroom.

McGonagall forced a weak smile and finally answered his question. 'In time, you start thinking about your past, even if you know it will hurt you to look back ... you will do it. My past have not been the best, but I've coped with it ... but now as Albus,  
my husband, the people I cared so much about — are gone — it's hard not to have anyone to talk to — and in time you can't do anything than brake down ...'

Harry was stunned, he had never thought McGonagall would ever cry, or even open up to _him_ about, well anything. He had always thought of her as a person not willing to open up to someone very easily, he was wrong. 'I didn't know you had a husband  
...' he said without really thinking.

'I had a husband — a long time ago, he d - died of a Venomous Tentecula bite — only three years into our marriage ...' said McGonagall, looking like she might just burst into tears once more. 'Everything was a lot easier — with, Al - Albus — he would  
understand — and share his own gruesome past ... but now — with him gone — and so many others ... everything is just a bit — hopeless ...'

'Who else are you referring to, Professor?' said Harry, starting to get a bit curious, but instantly regretted asking this question as it was a very personal one.

'Please call me, Minerva — or Minnie as your father and his friends used to. Those I am referring to however, are — my first great love; a Muggle I could not live the rest of my days with, Order members, and — even if they did cause loads of trouble I  
always found happiness in those so called "

style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Marauders", although I must say I do not miss Mr. Pettigrew ... how could he betray his friends like that?'

'It is clear for me _Minnie_ that your past have not necessarily been any easier than mine, but I can help — I can be your friend ... or whatever my dad was for you ...' said Harry, smiling warmly at her, which she returned. He moved closer to Minnie  
and gave her a comforting, slightly awkward hug ... but it felt right, right to talk with her, right to make her feel better and give her a hug, just as right as it had felt when he had comforted Hermione in his sixth year, and Hagrid under Aragog's  
burial, and when he drank tea with Draco for him to have some company, when he had been at the bottom. But he would never, ever have thought that he, Harry Potter, would befriend a Hogwarts Professor. Maybe it does make a difference to be one yourself?

 **Why do I keep making such crappy chapters? Oh, well ... at least it's something ...**

 **-Astra**


	18. Ignore this shit it wont be deleted

**Don't listen to the title ... it won't f***ing change ...**

'Come on, Lily!' said James, trying to make his wife join him, Padfoot, Fred, Moony, Nymphadora, Dumbledore and many others to play Quidditch.

'No, James ... I told you — I wanna look at the mortals today — I wanna check on Harry ...' said Lily, looking like she was almost about to cry. She would never forgive herself for not being with her son every minute of every day he grew up, being there  
when he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter, kicking Petunia's ass for being an asshole, be the first her son would write a letter to, telling her he was dating Ginny Weasley, the love of his life or giving him the sibling who died with her that horrible  
night.

'Oh, I forgot — I'll join you for a bit ...' said James.

So much had changed since they had died, that awful night in Godric's Hollow; Harry had grown up, Voldemort had died, resurrected and died once more, Alice and Frank had been tortured to insanity , all the Marauders had died, Snape had died and was now  
hiding from them (or they thought he had died, Lily however thought he had somehow survived since he had not shown himself to her ... Lily had even looked forward to see him once she saw him die, of course she didn't think it was any good that he  
had died, but she missed him and now knew more about him), Harry had just started being a bloody Professor (Lily was thrilled to see her son work at Hogwarts, James was happy as well, but had been looking forward to see his son as an auror, hunting  
down dark wizards) and the marauders were once again back together ( not Peter, he was replaced by Fred, he now had the nickname: Weasel ...)

He and Lily sat down at the end of a nearby cloud, and soon James and Lily had jumped off the cloud and were flying towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They flew to the Quidditch pitch and started walking towards the old castle they had once called home.

This wasn't the first time they had been there as dead, the first time was under their son's sorting, the second when Harry had seen them in a mirror thinking they were just hallucinations (they had been going back there every time he had gone to the  
mirror just to see him, and for once in many years he would see them as well), they had been there at every adventure he had ever been on in the end of the school year, and he had seen them quite a few times as well (the mirror in his first year,  
the graveyard in his fourth year and the Forbidden Forest in his seventh) and they had been with him in the DA meetings, they had been so proud of him, especially James as Harry had broken many, many school rules.

But every time they had been there, everything was the same as it had once been, only people could not see them; they were invisible, not even the ghosts could see them, even though they were just as dead as they were.

Only this time, something felt different, more real.

'Finally' said a very familiar voice behind them.

'Took you long enough to realize —'

'— Realize what, Sev?' said Lily turning around to see a greasy haired man in his thirties, with a long hooked nose, and black eyes.

'— that you are mortal once more' said another voice, coming from behind Snape. The other man was tall with a silver beard, blue eyes and had a hooked nose just like the other, only his looked like it had been broken. The man smiled, a twinkle in his  
eyes appearing.

'I don't think they realized, Dumbledore ...' Snape whispered to the bearded man.

'Doesn't matter, I only wanted a dramatic entry' said the old man chuckling slightly.

James who had turned around a few seconds later than his wife, looked at the two men in curiosity. He had seen Dumbledore a couple of times, but never Snivellus, not in the dead's world.

'Professor? What the bloody hell are you talking about?' said James, not looking away from the two men in front of him.

'You are once again, mortal —'

'— Mortal?' said Lily.

'Yes, miss Evans — I mean Mrs. Potter — you, your husband, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mrs. Lupin and a house elf named Dobby are once again — mortal.' said Dumbledore. 'You must wonder , what I mean by saying this — but you and the other people  
who will soon join you, have been picked out to once again — live. Why, you must wonder ... you're simply the ones Harry means a lot to, and now feels the most guilty about — dying for him, in his own words.'

'But Professor, I thought, no magic could reawaken the dead ...'

'There is now,' said Dumbledore. 'No one has ever been killed so many times as your son, and being the boy who survived the killing curse, not only once, but twice, has its privileges ... somehow he, the boy who lived, has resurrected you ... without  
his own knowledge of course — But Severus here was not — you see he never died.'

Lily was about to open her mouth, but Snape had interrupted her. 'That's a story for another time, as I suppose your probably dying to meet your son ... please don't take that literally ... I think it's enough to lose you once in twenty years ...'

Lily smiled slightly and looked at Dumbledore.

'Are we still the same age as when we ... died, or?'

'No, I am afraid not'

'Good' said Lily thinking how disturbing it would have been if she and her son were just a couple of years apart.

She grabbed James's hand and proceeded to run towards the castle, but James stood still. 'Lily dear, he thinks we're dead, we must show our selves when the time is right.'

Lily let go of his hand. 'The time is _always_ right, for a mother to meet her son.' and with that, she ran off towards the castle, leaving a puzzled James, a chuckling Dumbledore and a Snape.


	19. Chapter 19

**If you haven't read the previous chapter, please do. Even though it tells you to ignore it.**

Lily had now reached the entrance hall, some students were still out of bed, so she wasn't alone in the halls. Where could my son be? She thought to herself, not noticing the little Hufflepuff boy heading towards her.

'Excuse me, ma'am? Are you looking for someone?' said the Hufflepuff, clearly oblivious to the fact that he was talking to the newly resurrected Lily Potter.

'Yes ... could you tell me where I would find Harry Potter?'

'I think I saw him heading towards the Transfigurations classroom.'

'Thanks.' she said, but just when she proceeded to sprint to the Transfigurations classroom, the boy spoke once more.

'Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?'

'Nearly headless Nick' she said.

She now saw a figure running towards her, James. Nuh-uh, there's no way he's gonna stop me, she thought and ran for it. To her pleasure, being dead for so long did not do well for James, but Lily had never felt better. And every time she ran up a stair  
it changed, when James would come.

She was now standing outside the Transfigurations classroom, her husband at least fifteen minutes away. She leaned against the door, trying to find a source of a human.

 _'It is clear for me Minnie that your past have not necessarily been any easier than mine, but I can help — I can be your friend ... or whatever my dad was for you ...'_

She had heard this voice before, so many times, when watching her only son from heaven.

She opened the door a bit, so she could have a peak. She saw her son hugging Professor McGonagall. They seemed to have had a very serious conversation and ended up as friends, Lily thought. But now, she no longer had any patience, and before she knew  
it the door burst open and she was standing there, walking slowly towards the two figures in front of her.

It was indeed Harry and McGonagall sitting there, now looking at the dark, black figure.

'Ginny, is that you?' said Harry, still trying to figure out who the mysterious figure was.

'No, of course not!' said Lily, now sensing this was a very stupid idea. Harry stood up, examining the figure from one end of the room to the other, he had seen her before, but could not remember where.

McGonagall seemed to have given up, as she had forgotten to put on her glasses again.

And then he was attacked by wavy auburn hair, he only spotted one familiar thing, the eyes, his eyes. But this couldn't be true.

The woman would not let go of him, and he just stood there awkwardly, waiting for the hug to end. The woman pulled apart from the hug and walked a few steps backwards as she sensed his next actions, cause unlike her son she wasn't so damn oblivious.

Lily watched as her son, grabbed his wand, as did she. 'Please put down the wand, Harry. I do not wish to hurt my only son ...'

'Your not my mother — you can't be — she's — she's gone — because of me!'

'No sweetheart, It's not your fault — any of this — your father and I — we sacrificed ourselves for you willingly — it's not your fault —'

'— Shut up — your not my mother — she's dead!'

'Harry, I'm here — I'm not dead — I am alive once more.'

'Is this some sick prank? Cause it's not fun!'

'No, Harry, please believe me ...'

'I can't — my mother's dead — gone, gone forever ...'

' _Expecto Patronum!'_ said Lily, waving her wand. And out of the tip, rose a beautiful. bright, blue-ish doe.

However the doe did not live for long as she was attacked by messy black hair, and she was now the one to be hugged.

'Lily! I told you not to go! This is so bloody stupid! Oh — hey Harry' said a panting James, who had finally arrived.

'Prove yourself!' said Harry, who had pulled out of the hug and was now pointing his wand at James. Or shall I say ... a stag.

Once again, James, not a stag was standing in front of them, clutching his heart and panting like crazy. 'Why — didn't — I — just — turn into — a — fucking — stag? Oh — this is so — embarrassing — my wife — is faster — than — me!'

'It's fine, James ... I've always been faster thank you.' said Lily smirking at James.

'Nuh-uh!'

'Yeah-uh'

'Nuh-uh!'

'Yeah-uh —'

'— I'm sorry to interrupt, Potter, but she has always been faster than you.' said McGonagall.

'Nuh-uh!'

'Just bloody accept it, dad!' said Harry looking at his parents, arguing about who was the fastest, obviously it was Lily, as she had arrived fifteen minutes before James, without even panting.

In the distance Lily could hear, voices. 'I haven't seen him in a while, where do you reckon he is?' said a low voice.

'Geez, Ginny! Calm down we will find him—'

Three people appeared in front of the door, and the first woman, a fiery red-haired girl was running towards Harry. A bushy haired girl and a red-haired boy was just standing there in disbelief, scanning the scene.'

'I — I thought your parent were — you know —' said the girl who had ran towards Harry.

Lily could immediately recognize the girl as Ginny, the other two, standing at the end of the classroom was someone she recognized as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

'—dead?' said Harry, finishing her sentence.

'Yeah' said Ginny. 'But how?'


	20. Chapter 20

'Come on Moony! You suck! Nymphadora is better than you!' roared Sirius, who had won the Quidditch match with Fred. The bubblegum-pink haired woman gave him a death glare at the mention of her name, and gave him the finger.

'Oh come on! What am I supposed to calm you?'

'Anything else than Nymphadora!' said Tonks.

'Fine, Mierda.' **(Check google translate Spanish - English)**

'What kind of name is that?'

'A very funny one ...'

'Fine, I like it' she replied, but as she said that Sirius burst out laughing. She just stared at him like he was some kind of shit (,get it?) in response.

'Where did Dumbledore go?' said Remus after a while.

'Right here.' said a calm voice, flying towards them on a broomstick. 'I hope you can forgive me for leaving under a Quidditch match, but I believe it won't be so hard — when I tell you the news.'

'Oh, Dumbledore! You let me fucking loose the match!' said Remus.

'It was two against two, Remus, it would have been unfair, for me to join your team.' Said Dumbledore. 'However I have some very good news for you.'

'Spit it out, Dumbledore!'

'I will try not to spit it out Mr. Weasley, then you may never get the news, it will just end up in the dirt.' said Dumbledore, taking a deep breath before telling them the shocking news. 'You — all of you — will return to earth. You will once again live  
with the mortals, as one yourself.'

'What do you mean, Dumbledore?' said Fred.

'You will join, James and Lily — going back to earth — they will explain everything.' said Dumbledore, looking around, as though searching for someone. 'Have anyone seen a house elf named Dobby?'

'Dobby is here, sir. Dobby was only fighting the bludgers, back to their boxes.' said the little elf.

'Splendid. Now — take my hand — all of you.'

They walked hesitantly towards the old man, and reached for his hand. Once touching his hand they were outside, the great old castle, Hogwarts.

'As I said earlier, you are once again alive, and free to do whatever a mortal would want to do.' said Dumbledore. 'Goodbye!' And with that the old bearded man was gone, gone in thin air.

 _Crack!_

Now Nymphadora and Remus has apparated away, probably to see Teddy.

'Odd, I thought you couldn't apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts ...' said Sirius shrugging, and ran towards the castle to find Janes and Lily. The little elf apparated to the Hogwarts kitchen, but Fred, summoned a broom and flew towards Weasley's  
Wizard Wheezes.

 **Sorry for short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! Moving on ... happy birthday to all Norwegians out there! It's the national dayhere in Norway! 204 years since Norway got its own constitution!**

 **-Astra**


	21. Chapter 21

The dog was running as fast as its legs could possibly run. It ran towards an old castle, a castle in the highlands of Scotland. It ran through the doors of the castle, up the stairs and stopped in front of a large oak door.

'—dead?' said a voice the dog knew so well.

'Yeah.' said another voice. 'But how?'

The dog transformed into a handsome man in his thirties, with shoulder length dark hair, and grey eyes. The man put his fingers upon the door carefully, and opened it up slightly so he could have a peek of the scene.

'I don't know ... care to explain?' said his godson, Harry, looking at two very familiar people, one with messy black hair, the other, a woman with auburn, long, wavy hair.

'Errr ... this probably won't make any sense, but Dumbledore said that — no one had died as many times as you, and being the boy who survived the killing curse not only once, but twice, has its privileges. You have somehow resurrected us Harry, without your knowledge ... because we are the people — you feel the most guilty about — "dying for you".' said the woman.

'Are there others?' said Harry.

'Oh! You bet there is!' said Sirius, opening the door with a bang.

Everyone looked at the man a few meters in front of them, some were surprised, while one was running towards him, yelling, 'Padfoot!'

'Geez, Prongs! I saw you an hour ago!' said Sirius, hugging the oldest messy haired man.

'I haven't seen you _alive_ in almost eighteen years. I miss hugging you, not the dead, but alive you.'

'Bruh, that's the cheesiest shit I've ever heard, Prongs!' said Sirius, laughing at his friend.

After a while, another jet-black, messy haired man ran towards Sirius, giving him a hug.

'I missed you, Sirius.'

'I missed you too, Harry.' said Sirius, looking at his godson, his eyes had started to water up. Sirius thought this was a horrible sight, and started to cry with Harry.

'I know I'm only your father Harry, but Sirius gets a better welcome than me. You haven't seen me in nearly eighteen years, last time you saw Sirius was three years ago. Don't I deserve a hug as well?' said James, interrupting the moment.

'James! Sirius was like his father! Shut up and enjoy the cheesiness!' said Lily. But before James could reply, he finally got his hug. He had missed this beyond anything, having his arms around his son. He had missed it so much. When Harry pulled away from the hug, James saw in the corner of his eye a slightly awkward McGonagall.

'Don't thinking I forgot you, Minnie!' said James, giving Minnie a monster hug, later joined by Sirius.

'I missed you ...' said Minnie, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape from her eyes.

'You were like the sons I never had ...' said Minnie, smiling sadly at them.

'Oh, Minnie don't be sad, be happy!' said Sirius, who was starting to realize this moment was very cheesy, but ignored it.

'Okay, so if I get this right,' said Hermione, interrupting the moment. 'You all came back from the dead, because Harry felt guilty?'

'I told you it didn't make any sense.' said Lily.

'But —'

'I told you it wouldn't make any sense, and I myself don't care, cause now I get to see my son, my friends, and spit at the place Voldemort died!'

'Shhhhhh — Lily — calm down.' said James jokingly. 'We're all gonna spit at the place Voldemort died, but first I will have to summon the Marauders for our big entry! See ya, Lils!' And with that Sirius and James turned into their animagus forms and ran off to find Moony.

'Uh, what just happened?' said Ron, who had awkwardly looked at the scene and not spoken one single time.

'Long story short, my husband is gonna scare the hell out of people within an hour ... Oh, I forgot. I'm Lily Potter, nice to meet you.' said Lily, holding out her hand to shake Ginny's. Ginny shook her hand, with a firm grip, and smiled.

'I'm Ginny Weasley, we will have a lot of fun.'

Lily smiled and replied, 'We sure will, Ginny'

But as Lily was about to go over to Hermione, Ginny gave her a big hug, whispering, 'Looking forward to the girl talk.' After a while she pulled away and Lily moved on to Ron and Hermione.

'I'm Lily Potter, nice to meet you' said Lily once again holding out her hand to shake Hermione's. Hermione shook her hand firmly and bone-crushing, and Lily thought the handshake would never end.

'I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend.' said Hermione, smiling at Lily and watched her pull her hand out of the handshake, clutching her hurting hand.

'And I'm Ron Weasley, also Harry's best friend' said Ron, holding out his hand. Lily shook his hand, who thank Merlin, was much slacker in the grip. 'I'm Lily Potter, nice to meet you.' said Lily smiling at the ginger boy.


	22. Chapter 22

The wind whipped at the Ginger's freckled face like cold water, after all it was only February. The boy headed to a place where you could extend ears and vomit on command, yes you guessed it, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

He would finally see his twin and be whole once more.

After an hour or so, he saw London, he saw a humongous clock and a gigantic wheel, containing people taking pictures, with black boxes. He flew towards the only landmark he knew of in London, the castle (as he didn't know where in London _The Leaky Cauldron would be.)_

He put on a Disillusionment Charm, so he didn't have to be shot by the queen's guards. Wouldn't want to end up as George!

Flying over the guards without their notice was easy enough, but to get in the door was another ting. As the guards would see if a gigantic door right in front of their noses opened, Fred Weasley decided to open a window and fly in throw it. He decided  
/to take off the charm as surely no one would see him now, right?

At the end of a room he saw a fireplace, as he had brought some floo powder with him, he flew towards it, but then he saw a woman.

An elderly woman looking as though she perhaps was in her seventies, with grey-ish hair and glasses.

'Excuse me, young man, what are you doing in my home?' said the lady, looking at him suspiciously raising her eyebrow.

'Err ... you see .. um ... err.'

'I know of the wizard kind ... as a matter of fact I am a witch my self, so please explain yourself.' said the lady, smiling slightly at him.

'You're ... you're a — a witch?' said Fred, as this was the only thing his mouth had allowed him to say, while he actually wanted to say something of an entirely other kind.

'Yes, my family has been for many decades. Ever since my great grandmother Victoria found out she was a muggle-born, our family have, however not attended Hogwarts, but tutored in secret. Now that I have given you an explanation, young man. Will you please  
/explain what you are doing in my home.'

'Err — you see — I was planning to — to meet my brother — but I don't know — where the leaky cauldron is, so I thought I would floo from your ... fireplace.' said Fred, struggling to find words, as standing in front of the Queen of England was a bit scary.

'Well you may as well use my fireplace Mr. —?'

'Weasley, your royal highness.' said Fred half-bowing in front of her.

'Well, you may use my fireplace Mr. Weasley, But I do not wish to see you her again, at least without the castle's knowledge.' said the queen, pointing her two hands towards the great fireplace.

'Thank you, your royal highness.' said Fred.

He bowed one last time, clutched his broom tight in his hand, took some floo powder in his other, threw it into the fireplace and screamed, ' _DIAGON ALLEY!'_

And with that, the ginger boy was gone.

* * *

George Weasley was at the same time as Fred was having a conversation with the queen, cleaning the joke shop. But had now stopped as he had found the old papers of joke products, you would probably think this is all weird, but George was looking at another  
/man's handwriting, not his own, not his mother's, not his father's or Mundugus Fletcher's, it was Fred's. He felt a tear slowly run down his cheek while looking at Fred's notes.

He missed him so much, it had now been nearly a year since he had died, but it seemed to just get worse for poor George. As the time went by, he would remember what he had done with his twin at that precise moment, a couple of years ago.

He no longer wanted the even touch a broomstick, for it only brought back so many happy memories, that now had turned into bad ones, as he knew he no longer could make new ones without his now dead twin. He would never laugh the same way again, never  
/prank people with the same enjoyment, or ever be whole again.

The bell rang, but George didn't bother to look up at the door to see who had just opened the door.

'Any new additions since May 2nd?' said the voice.

'Of — of course —' said George, finally turning around to see his costumer. He wiped away some wet and half-dried tears from his cheeks and tried to focus his gaze on the man in front of him, this turned out to be rather difficult as his vision was very  
/blurry after he had silently cried over his brother, Fred.

But as his vision sharpened, he saw it clear. The man standing in front of him was ... Fred.

He studied his twin's face for a split second and noticed tears forming in his eyes, nevertheless he was smiling, he was smiling his mischievous smile, but it was also a sad smile. And before he knew it they ran towards each other, he flung his arms around  
/his brother. He could feel they're heartbeats at the same time, as though they were trying to mimic each other and could hear Fred cry as well as himself.

He was whole once more.

 **Please do not take any of the Queen of England shit too seriously, I only thought it would be fun, to add ...**

 **What did you think of the chapter?**

 **And what's your Hogwarts and Ilvermorny House?**

 **-Astra**


	23. Chapter 23

'Okay for our grand entrance, you will have to listen up very carefully.' said James, looking at The Marauders plus George. Fred and George looked at each other with a mischievous smirk.

'Weasel and George. You will fly in to the Great Hall transfiguring food into ducks.' said James, looking at the Weasley twins who nodded in response, smirking their mischievous smirk at each other.

'Padfoot, you will join me. We're gonna set out the fireworks.' Sirius nodded in response, looking very thoughtful.

'And Moony. Your role is the same as always —'

'Make sure you don't kill yourselves, and set free some toads.'

'Super! Let's go!' said James.

They walked out of the room of requirements moments later. Fred and George were carrying their brooms, and were ready to kick off. James and Sirius hid behind the cloak, holding loads of Zonko's fireworks, and Remus was holding a pencil case in his right hand.

'What's up with the pencil case?' said George, pointing at the pencil case in Remus' right hand.

'I transfigured toads into pencils.' said Remus, carelessly.

George shrugged, and kicked off from the ground, together with his brother. Together they flew in the corridors and down the Grand Stairs, and towards the Great Hall's humongous door.

'Aberto!'

With that spell, the door opened to reveal loads of students eating their breakfast in peace, and the teachers at the end babbling to each other.

'Ducklifors!' Fred and George cried out, aiming for all places.

They shot this spell many, many times, until all food was ducks. The shock of the duck food was however soon replaced by a new shock of toads jumping up and down, and fireworks exploding over them. After a while the fireworks read out;  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"We're back, and better than ever! - The Marauders + Fred - Peter + George.

When the students had calmed down, there were no Marauders to be seen anywhere, and Professor McGonagall continued sipping her tea and reading the _Daily Prophet;_

 _ **Choking Skeeter**_

 _Former journalist for the Daily Prophet was yesterday found choking on an article. She had supposedly done this since November, and is now dead._

 _Apparently, she had been sipping tea an afternoon in November, when two people apparated into her living room. The two, forced Skeeter to open her mouth._

 _Together the two stuffed her mouth with an article written by her the same month. The two, had later apparated into the unknown, leaving a note saying; That's for ruining people's lives!_

 _She was found by former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

 _'She just sat there lifeless on her chair, with a cup of dried out tea on her living room table. Her mouth was open and stuffed with copies of an article she had written for The Daily Prophet, in early November.'_

 _Her family and friends are informed of her death, yet no statement on how they are taking the news._

 _Why no one had reported her missing for so long is still unknown. And how we know all of this is confidential._

McGonagall was shocked, of course she was who wouldn't? Other students and teachers were also reading _The Daily Prophet_ , with the same shocked facial expression as McGonagall.

Was the two people a danger? A threat? Or even Death Eaters? They couldn't possibly be Death Eaters, right? A Death Eater wouldn't care if a person ruins other people's lives ...

But still, it was shocking, very shocking indeed.

'Aaaahhhh!' McGonagall cried out. A toad had just jumped at, and landed on her face. Slughorn was frantically trying to get it off her, without touching it himself, with no luck of course. The toad remained still on her face until a hand reached out for it and placed it carefully on the floor.

'Thank you, Harry.' said McGonagall, trying not to look embarrassed, but of course she was.

'No problem, Minnie.'

—

'What the fuck, Prongs? They just continued eating when we were done! I think we have lost our touch!' Sirius whined.

'Stop whining, Padfoot! We haven't lost our touch at the pranks! That's rubbish! We just need to improve ourselves!' said James. 'But for now, we will have to set aside the prancing, until people know we're alive. Don't you think?'

'Fine.' said Sirius, clearly disappointed.

'Hey, James! Why can't I have a cool nickname?' said George, all out of the sudden.

'You're ... errrr ... Weasel number two ... eh?'

'Nuhu!'

'You'll get a name, we will just have to come up with one, first!'

'Fine.' said a clearly annoyed George.


	24. Chapter 24

March had arrived slowly that spring due to everything happening in the last month of winter. The snow was melting, and the sun was shining as bright as on a midsummer day.

Lily Potter was sitting on a wooden chair in the dungeons.

Ever since the day she and her husband had come back to the mortal world, she had worked as the potions Professor, as Professor Slughorn had retired when he had found out that his favourite student had come back to life(of course he was a bit terrified as well).

Her class had tried to brew the fmdraught of living death; most of them had succeeded, but two or three of them had screwed up terribly.

Lily got up from her wooden chair and walked towards a boy with the name Paul Hilts. His potion was one of the failed ones, it was black with a silver layer on top, and smelled like rotten eggs.

'I think you _may_ have skipped the beans and stirred anti-clockwise when not supposed to ...' said Lily calmly. The boy turned his gaze up to her and smiled. 'Can you help me?'

'Of course.'

When she had fixed Paul Hilts's potion she helped the other unfortunate students with their potions.

'Will you please give me your attention?' said Lily. It was the end of this potions class. 'Your homework will be to write a ten inches essay about bezoars. It is due to Friday next week. You may go now.'

The Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cleaned their desks and walked out, except for one.

By the door was a fiery red-haired girl, holding her books in her left hand. 'Hi, Ginny.' said Lily, walking towards her. 'Hi.'

'How are you?' Lily asked.

'I'm great. I just wanted to talk to you about something ...' she said looking down at her black sneakers. 'What is it that you want to talk about, Ginny?'

'How does it feel like to ... die?'

'Why would you want to know that?' Lily asked shocked. 'Lately, I've been thinking a lot about it ... and as you've already ... you know ...' she said trailing off.

'Everything goes black and when you open your eyes, you're still there, but you can see your body lying on the floor ... dead.'

Ginny gasped and put her right hand in front of her mouth. 'Is it really that horrible?'

'Yes. I saw Harry crying, I tried to comfort him, but he couldn't see me. After a while James ran upstairs and saw me trying to pick up Harry, my hands going through him every time. I could see Voldemort aiming at Harry, his curse rebounding. James tried to — to get me away so — I wouldn't go mental, but I stayed until Hagrid came — Sorry, was that too much?' Lily said she had been in a trance while talking about her death. 'It's — it's horrible ... but you get to see everything like a ghost, and does it hurt?' said Ginny, still looking shocked. 'No, as I said — you wake up. You do not feel physical pain, but a mental one: seeing those left in the mortal world — breaks you. And you are not a ghost, mortals can see ghosts ... I think that may be enough for today, eh?'

'Yes, But I do have one more question.' said Ginny. 'Are you still twenty one mentally?'

'I think so ...' Lily replied. 'Why?'

'Now I can have a new friend.' said Ginny, smiling at Lily.

 **I know I haven't updated in ageeees and I'm so sorry, but if you do want more frequent updates check out this story on Wattpad, I always seem to forget that I have the appFanfiction. (My username is Astramine and the story is called, to the moon and back.)**


	25. Chapter 25

Petunia Dursley was cleaning the kitchen for the hundredth time. She was focusing on rubbing off a puke stain which Dudley had made a couple of years ago when he had come home with Harry after a dementor attack.

The stain wasn't actually visible, but after years of spying on her neighbours, she had gained some sort of supervision, which made her spot the tiniest spots in the world.

After an hour of rubbing, her fingers were numb and she decided she would finish it another time. She threw the cloth in the sink and started rinsing it. She put it over the sink to dry and sat down at the sofa, however shortly after she had touched the sofa, she heard a gentle knock at the door.

She hurried over to the door, but then she stopped. Her painting wasn't hanging straight enough on the wall, the person at the door would think she was a swine! Quickly she straightened it up and continued walking towards the door. She heard the gentle knock once more and seconds later, Petunia opened up the door.

Petunia was so shocked when she had elegantly opened the door, her hands found its way to cover her mouth as she gasped, looking horrified at the person in front of her.

The person in front of her was a woman with cold, bright green eyes. Her auburn wavy hair resting on her shoulders and continuing a bit further down. Her pale, freckled arms crossed each other squarely right below her chest and her eyebrows furrowed. Her right hand clothed her willow wand and the May sun behind her made her hair look like fire. 'Hell-o, Tuney.' the woman said coldly.

Petunia did not answer, she was too shocked by her sister's appearance to move. However, her eyes were staring at her sister, with a warm look.

'May I come in?' said Lily after a while. Petunia just gestured with her hands for Lily to enter her home as she was still half-frozen.

Lily walked in towards the living room, without saying a word, she sat down on the light pink sofa and waited for her sister to join her, but on the other couch. Petunia walked towards the other couch, as Lily had placed her jacket beside her, occupying the seat beside her. She tried her best to look elegant in front of her sister but failed miserably as she looked far more like a walking clown than an elegant ballerina.

Unwillingly Lily smiled a little at this but soon regained her cold look. 'We need to talk.' said Lily. 'A-bout what?' Petunia replied, her voice trembling at the sight of her sister's cold eyes. 'Harry.' Lily said, and after a while, she continued, 'His life here at Privet Drive 4. does not only hurt me but also madden me. I thought so much more of you,  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Petunia.And as for your husband, _Vermin._ I do think he is, if possible, worse. He locked my son up in a cupboard and refused him to eat or even get to be outside, which is highly necessary for a child.' said Lily, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. 'And lying about me and James and Harry's  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"powersis something I'll never forgive you for.'

'Lily ... I was so broken after losing you, I did not know what to do ...' Petunia replied helplessly. 'You did not show any sign of love towards me when I lived.' She said glaring at Petunia, her voice angry. 'And you most certainly did know what to do, you treated Dudley as a prince, as for Harry you treated him as quite the opposite, like — like shit.'

'I'm sorry, Lily.' said Petunia looking down at the living room table. ' _Sorry_ won't help you now, _Petunia._  
style="font-size: 16pt;"' said Lily. 'Nothing will ... _Nothing ..._ '

'Is there anything that will make it better, Lily?' said Petunia, almost begging. 'I'm afraid not, but what you could perhaps try is not to be an asshole.' said Lily, getting up from the couch. 'For now, goodbye.' said Lily, faking a smile

'Y-you're leaving? Lily, I haven't seen you in almost twenty years, are you sure you don't want to stay for tea or say hello to Dudley?'

'How long?' said Lily impatiently.

'An hour, perhaps?' Petunia replied.

'Fine.' said Lily after a while and sat back down on the couch. 'Green tea?' Petunia asked her. 'Always, _Petunia_.' Lily replied, slightly warmer than last time.

Petunia got up from the sofa, fiddling with her blonde hair. She walked over to the kitchen and started boiling water for the tea. 'Lily?' said Petunia after a while. 'Yes, _Petunia?_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"'

'I-I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you here?' Petunia asked. 'Why I am _here_ or why I'm not in the  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"grave?' Lily asked.

'The last one ...' said Petunia, curiosity gaining in her voice. 'Love. Love resurrected James and I.'

'Something about magic, right?' Petunia asked. 'Yes and no. As Harry has died quite a couple of times or been very near, he had some privileges, so basically he missed and loved a handful of people so much that we were resurrected ...' said Lily, turning around in the couch so she would meet Petunia Dursley's gaze.

'I am so sorry for being so mean to you for so many years, Lily.' said Petunia, walking towards Lily with a tray of teacups, teabags and hot water. 'It's fine, _Tuney._  
style="font-size: 16pt;"But please be nicer to Harry, he is my _son_ , after all.' said Lily.

Lily leaned towards the table and poured the hot water into one of the light blue tea cups, she put in a teabag and waited. 'How's Dudley?' Lily asked after a while, breaking the silence. 'He's at school, but he's home soon ...' Petunia replied as Lily took out her teabag from her hot cup of tea. 'So, Lily. What exactly have you been doing since you-you know ...'

Lily took a sip of tea before answering Petunia. The warm tea felt wonderful against her dry mouth. 'I've been a Potions teacher.' said Lily, continuing sipping her tea. 'How lovely that you get to do something you love, Lily.' said Petunia smiling a warm smile, which Lily had not seen since before her time at Hogwarts. 'Indeed —'

'Mum, I'm home!' said a voice Lily knew as she had been watching over Harry all those years, Dudley Dursley.

A heavy boy with blonde hair entered the room, placing his rucksack by the kitchen table. 'You've got yourself a new friend, mummy?' Dudley asked curiously.

'Yes, Dudley, this is my sister, Lily Potter.' said Petunia as she walked towards him giving him a great hug, whispering into his ear, 'She's _not_ a zombie.'

After the hug, Dudley walked towards Lily reaching his hand out for her to shake. She shook it and said, 'I'm Lily Potter, lovely to meet you.'

'Lovely to meet you too, Lily. I'm Dudley.'


	26. Chapter 26

Today was the day. Harry could feel his hands were sweaty. What if she said no? What if she said yes? What if he couldn't do it?

Harry tightened his grip on the tiny golden ball, the golden snitch. It was the very first snitch which Ginny had caught. He would ask her after the game in a few hours, everything was planned out until the last detail.

He knew it was right, he just knew it. If anyone asked why he would do what he was about to do, he would answer that it was the only right thing to do.

He was walking down to the Great Hall looking for Ron. Ron had always been very protective towards his little sister so it was only right to ask him first, for his permission, or he would kill him.

He had asked for Ron to meet him by the Great Hall's door so they could talk, of course, Ron had wondered why, but Harry had just told him that it was urgent.

Before him, he could see a tall, freckled, ginger boy by the humongous door. He started walking faster, his grip still tight so he wouldn't lose the precious snitch. 'Hey.' said Ron as Harry approached him. 'Hi.' Harry replied as he took Ron's hand and then they were gone.

They were now standing by the tree they had always been by as Hogwarts students. 'H-How did you do that Harry? I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts.' said Ron looking at his friend, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. 'Well, being me has its privileges.' Harry replied shortly. 'Okay, down to business,' said Harry, searching for others who could be listening to their conversation. 'you know I love Ginny, right?' he said a bit rushed. Ron nodded hesitantly, looking at him with curiosity. 'So I'm asking for your permission to —' Harry was cut off by Ron who had seen where this was going. '— marry her?'

Harry looked at Ron's ginger hair as he did not want to look him in the eyes. 'Yes ... and your answer is?' said Harry, praying to Merlin that Ron would approve. 'Aren't you ... a bit ... young to get married?' said Ron after a while. 'Age is just a number, mate.' Harry replied quickly. 'And you're not marrying her because she's pregnant or something like that, right?' said Ron, eyeing him. 'No, of course not!'

'Okay then,' said Ron as he gave Harry something invisible. 'Huh?' said Harry as the thing was neither existing nor invisible. 'That's my blessing.' said Ron like it was as obvious as the fact that Harry was the boy who lived (twice).

'Thanks, Ron!' said Harry, giving his best mate a big hug.

Everything was sorted out now, Ron approved, Mr and Mrs Weasley approved ... and Hagrid had given Harry rock cakes as something he could give Ginny _if_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"she said yes (he had shrunk them and put them together with the ring).

...

'The game is on! Weasley shoots to Hookley, Hookley passes the Quaffle to Gellandín and Gellandín SCORES! No doubt this will be an interesting game. The seekers are flying around the Pitch with no clue whatsoever that the snitch is right in front of THEIR FUCKING EYES! Some idiots —' roared the commentator, Holley Quafflin (a fifth year Hufflepuff), before she was interrupted by McGonagall, 'Quafflin, language!'

'Right, Professor. The seekers have now incredibly lost the snitch, even though it's flying right under the nose of Robinson, the Ravenclaw Seeker. OH! Harolds just shot a bludger at the Gryffindor keeper, MiLoyd! He falls and he falls and hits the ground. This will without a doubt make the game easier for Ravenclaw! Oh, my holy Quaffle! The seekers still haven't found the fucking snitch! It's so obvious where it is! It's sitting on the fucking bludger! Come on —'

McGonagall was now attempting to take the megaphone away from Quafflin but was unsuccessful as Quafflin started running towards the Slytherins with the megaphone.

Quafflin was now panting slightly as she roared into the microphone, 'It's — now ... 50 - 10 to Ravenclaw. Oh come on, the seekers really can't do their job, can they? It's still fucking sitting on top of the FUCKING BLUDGER —'

This time Quafflin was interrupted by a Slytherin who threw its scarf on top of her head to shut up. She took the scarf off, of her fast and continued running as McGonagall was closing up on her.

'The Ravenclaw team just shot! But in the wrong fucking goal hoop!' she said as she ran by the angry Ravenclaws at the tribune. 'Oh, my holy Quaffle! The Gryffindor seeker actually saw the snitch! He's flying ... fast towards ... the bludger where ... the snitch merrily ... sits.' She said panting, while she was running towards the Gryffindor tribune where she felt safe, for now.

'The Gryffindor seeker, Cartney, is closing up on the snitch, but so is, Robinson, the Ravenclaw Seeker. And they ... FUCKING COLLIDED IN EACH OTHER! WOW! FUCKING IDIOTS!' she said as she ran away from the Gryffindors who were very angry at her, throwing their scarves after her. She had now reached a safe-zone by her fellow Hufflepuffs.

'The seekers are now searching once more after they're collision. The score is now 100-20 to Ravenclaw. Gellandín shoots to Weasley and Weasley scores! Finally! Harolds sends a bludger towards Weasley, but Devon hits it with his bat and it flies towards Harolds! And Harolds is down! Oh, the snitch is finally located by the Gryffindor seeker, Cartney, she's closing up, with Robinson right behind her, and she got it! Gryffindor wins 170-100, after sucking the whole game! Yay!'

McGonagall had now summoned the megaphone and roared, 'DETENTION AT MY OFFICE, 5 O'CLOCK, MISS QUAFFLIN!'

...

Harry was waiting for Ginny by the Gryffindor wardrobe after McGonagall had announced Quafflin's detention to the whole school.

After five minutes or so, Ginny walked out of the wardrobe door in a light blue dress, which was very unlike her, her hair was in an untidy braid and her freckled face was slightly pink after the game. 'Hey, Harry.' She said happily.

'Hello, milady, would you mind accompanying me to the Black Lake?' said Harry, trying to sound posh. Ginny laughed at his new accent and nodded, taking his hand to hold.

They were walking together silently, enjoying each other's company, until they reached the Black Lake. The sun was glowing like a light bulb, but it was slowly trying to escape the day.

When they reached the place where Harry had stood in the second task in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry stopped. He searched his pocket for the tiny snitch, fished it out and placed it visibly in his right hand.

Slowly he got down on one knee. Ginny was shocked beyond measure, her hands found its way to her mouth, her face changing from a bit darker than pale, to pink. 'Ginny, I know you started out as just Ron's little sister, who I later saved, but now you're so much more, you're my world, my life, the puzzle piece I need to be mine, to finish it. You're the meaning of my life, my sun, my everything ... Will you marry me?' said Harry, looking up at the love of his life.

Ginny soon got out of her trance and without a shadow of doubt she replied to him, 'Yes!'.

Harry smiled from ear to ear when he placed her hand on top of the snitch; it opened only to reveal a silver ring with three tiny diamonds on top of it.

Carefully Harry placed the silver ring on Ginny's ring finger. Harry stood up on his legs and did the one and only thing that was right at the moment; he kissed her.

...

'Want a rock cake?' said Harry, they were sitting together looking at the sunset, it was probably after midnight.

'What's that?' said Ginny, she had been very lucky not to have tasted Hagrid's rock cakes before.

'Exactly what the name says, it's a rock disguised as a cake, Hagrid's speciality.' said Harry. 'No thanks.' said Ginny chuckling slightly. Harry could not take his eyes off her, his fiancée, the love of his life, the most beautiful girl in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

'You coming, Ginny?' Harry asked from the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. School had ended a couple of days ago so now it was summer vacation, at least for Harry, Ginny hadn't gotten a job yet, but was constantly going for interviews.

'Only a minute!' Ginny yelled from the toilet upstairs. Harry sat down on the stairs, fidgeting with his keys. After a while he heard someone running down the stairs, he got up and turned around to look at the person running down the stairs. His face lit up at the sight of Ginny Weasley, the one and only girl he had ever truly loved and always would.

Ginny was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white blouse, with a couple of tiny embroidered wildflowers on it, her hair was braided just like the day he had proposed to her.

He took her hand in his and together they walked out of 12 Grimmauld Place. As Harry opened the door, he could feel the rain touching his face, he took out his wand and used it as an umbrella, shielding him and Ginny from the rain.

They walked down the streets of Grimmauld Place, behind him he could hear the house disappearing once more and with a click, the sound stopped. 'Exactly where are we going Harry?' Ginny asked after a while. 'Surrey, Little Whinging.' Harry replied shortly. 'Isn't that where you used to live?' asked Ginny after thinking for a little while. 'Yes.' said Harry silently.

'What are we supposed to do _there_?' Ginny asked. 'I thought you hated it there ...'

'I — I did, but I promised Dudley that he would get to meet you.' said Harry smiling slightly as they walked towards their apparition spot. 'Dudley ... he isn't half bad ain't he?' Ginny asked. 'He's grown out of the  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Dursley Syndrome.' said Harry, chuckling slightly.

Harry and Ginny walked to the left as they had reached a dark corner of the street and then they were gone with a _Crack!_ They had disapparated.

They apparated into the garden of the Dursleys, they walked to the other end of the house where the front door was. Ginny softly knocked at the wet door. After a while, the door opened to reveal a tomato red Vernon Dursley, he looked, in fact, a lot like a red walrus. Behind the large body of Vernon Dursley, Harry could see the foot of a boy running down the stairs.

'What the ruddy hell are you doing here, Harry?' said Vernon angrily. 'We're meeting Dudley, now if you don't mind, could you please move so he can walk past you?' said Harry, who had spotted Dudley's blonde hair behind Vernon.

Vernon reluctantly walked away so Dudley would able to get out of the house. 'Ready?' Harry asked. 'Definitely.' Dudley replied as he grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella stand.

'Take Ginny's hand, Dudley.' said Harry. Ginny stretched out her hand as Dudley raised an eyebrow, shrugged and grabbed it and then with a crack, they were gone.

Seconds later they reappeared in a huge bush that was surprisingly roomy like it was a room covered in leaves on top as a roof. 'WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING SHIT HELL, HARRY? DID WE JUST TELEPORT?' Dudley shouted, letting go of Ginny's hand in fear of having to go through that again. 'Apparated, Dudley, just like teleportation only this is real. And I'm proud of you for not throwing up.' said Harry patting Dudley's shoulder.

'W-where are we?' Dudley stuttered. 'Midtåsen, it's a rather pretty place in the town Sandefjord, by the way, that's in Norway.' said Harry as he walked out of the bush, still holding Ginny's hand. 'When I said you could choose the location, this is not what I meant, Harry!' Dudley said from behind them. 'You won't regret it when you see the view, Big D.' said Harry.

Harry walked out of the bush only to see a huge brick house, it wasn't that beautiful really, what was the real beauty about this place was the backside of the house. Holding hands with Ginny he walked to the left and then after two or three meters he walked through a tiny stone path. They had now reached the backside of the house, it was much more beautiful here. Flowers were dancing in the wind and the sun was reflecting in the tiny pond with tadpoles.

The place had once been the home of a rich Norwegian man who had supported the town well with money, but as he had been dead for a while now, it was open for tourists and locals to enjoy its beauty.

They were of course not alone as it was a sunny day and it was a beautiful place to be at such a wonderful day.

However, instead of stopping here, Harry walked down the stairs together with Ginny and Dudley. When they had walked down to the end of the stairs they saw a couple of kids laughing at a fountain looking like a little boy who stood there naked, water running out of the place that never shines. 'Se, Arne, han tisser!' a little girl said to her brother (supposedly). Harry smiled slightly as he could understand what she had said, just by the scene.

They walked up another stair and they were now soon at the edge of the garden. When at the edge they could see the whole town, especially the sea. The brick church, the apartments, the houses and the cars driving up and down the streets. 'You were right, this is a beautiful place ...' said Dudley, sighing as he looked at the beauty of the town and the sea.

'So this is your fiancée?' Dudley asked, still mesmerised by the beautiful view. 'Yes, this lovely lady here was crazy enough to accept my proposal.' said Harry jokingly. Ginny slapped him at his hand jokingly and replied, 'I wasn't crazy, I just knew it was the right thing to do.'

Dudley looked slightly uncomfortable when Harry leaned over to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss, probably because he felt like a third wheel.

Harry noticed this and quickly turned the subject around, 'Do you like it here?' he asked Dudley. 'Yeah, the view is beautiful, but I always thought that I would see a random polar bear walking in the streets on its hind legs wearing a black fedora, greeting you with a "Hey".' said Dudley jokingly. They all started laughing slightly and then came silence.

'Nice face.' said Dudley after a while. He had fished out a letter from his jacket and held it in front of Harry's eyes. In front of Harry was the wedding invitation he and Ginny had recently sent out. On the front of the invitation was a picture of he and Ginny under water, Ginny looked stunning, while Harry's cheeks looked like they were stuffed with a tennis ball in each one of them and air bubbles around his green eyes made them look even bigger. 'Thanks, Big D, I really appreciate that someone takes notice of my awesome modelling skills.'

'You looked terrible, Harry.' said Ginny to her fiancé. 'Did not!' said Harry pretending to look offended. 'Did too!' said Ginny bursting out in laughter once she saw the picture once more.

'I can't believe it!' said a familiar voice behind Harry's head. He slowly turned around to see a muscular chestnut haired boy with almond shaped and coloured eyes, Cristopher Milligan. He had been one of the very few people not to be an asshole towards Harry and now, a muggle was talking to him, in Norway, what are the odds?

'Hey, Milligan.' said Harry hesitantly. 'What are you doing here? In Norway?'

'It's vacation and I just really wanted to see if there were polar bears in the streets wearing a black fedora, acting like humans.' said Milligan, showing no signs whatsoever that it was a joke. 'So, Potter, what happened to you? Where did you go?' asked Milligan.

'A boarding school in Scotland.' Harry replied shortly. 'I see, well, you still play football right?' said Milligan, holding a stick in his right hand. It looked like he was using it as a wand, but as he was a muggle, nothing happened and he quickly threw it at the ground.

'No' Harry replied quickly. 'Either way, do you wanna enter our tournament with your own team?' Milligan asked.

'I don't have a team.' said Harry. 'Make one then!' said Milligan enthusiastically.

'Fine, I'll join.' said Harry after a while of thinking.

 **Hello! Can I ask you something? Great! If I ever use over two weeks before updating... please tell me, cause I forget to update on this app way too often. Thank you!**

 **-Astra?** **ﾟﾖﾤ**


	28. Chapter28

After a while at Midtåsen, Harry and Ginny apparated Dudley back and they now found themselves in the old Grimmauld Place.

'What?' Ginny asked.

Harry gave her a confused look.

'What's football?'

'Eleven people running after a ball like maniacs for ninety minutes with their IQs written on the back of their shirts.' Harry replied jokingly.

'Don't.'

'Don't what?' asked Harry with a smug smile all over his face.

'Don't get dad humour now! You're not even twenty, you're too young to be handed to the devil of jokes.' said Ginny seriously.

I'm sorry.' said Harry bowing his head in shame, only to find himself and Ginny laughing seconds later.

'Bad doggie.' Ginny laughed as she playfully smacked the top of Harry's head.

'We're pathetic aren't we?'

'Without a shadow of doubt.' Harry replied as he gave her a quick peck on her lips.

——

The remainder of the week Harry made a football team including Sirius, Tonks, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Fleur, himself, Ginny, Ron and Hermione (much to her annoyance as she had been forced to join them).

If Harry was, to be honest, Hermione was probably the best player despite her hating of the sport, but then again she was the only one who knew the rules by heart and even knew what football was (Soccer for Americans).

Ron was the goalkeeper, Fred and George were defenders centre-backs, Mr and Mrs Weasley were Left back and Right back, Tonks and Sirius were both centre midfielders, Fleur and Ginny were left and right midfielders and Harry and Hermione were both centre-forwards.

They weren't exactly good but they were adequate enough, all Harry could hope for was that the other team sucked more than his did.

——

Tuesday a week after Christopher Milligan had invited them to join them for a game of football, The Thundering Weasels found themselves on an old probably not used in twenty years football field.

'Over here, Harry!' said Christopher Milligan from the other side of the field with a team that looked far more professional than his, all the players seemed to be under twenty-five and all wore football suits, while his team went from the age of seventeen to Mr and Mrs Weasley Who were probably soon in their fifties or already was there plus they were all wearing Weasley sweaters and baggy trousers.

'What a ... team you have there, Harry.' said Christopher.

'Don't judge a book by its cover.' Harry replied.

In a matter of seconds, every boy from the other team was staring at Fleur, drooling, summed up they all looked pathetic.

'Ze boyz are zo immature, don't zey know I am just a normal woman who iz married?' Fleur whispered-hissed so only The Thundering Weasels could hear it.

'They're pathetic.' Tonks, who that day had pink hair and loads of freckles speed over her body, replied.

'I'm looking rather forward to this muggle sport.' said Mr Weasley enthusiastically.

'I won't join you there.' said Hermione, seeming to wish she was back at the burrow curled up in a beanbag with a book she had just started reading called, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, she preferred muggle books as literature books, because in her opinion no wizard nor witch had any talent in fictional books. Plus, she had grown especially fond of this character named Sam, despite her many flaws, Hermione thought she was a great example of the fact that women could be awesome.

'Why couldn't James play instead of me, Harry?' Hermione asked rhetorically.

'Because I'm a copy of him, except for the eyes and they would understand something fishy was going on as they all know me as an orphan, now cheer up, you're the best player on the team!'

At this Hermione lit up and raised her head slightly in pride.

'Ready?' Christopher asked.

'Of course!' said Hermione with her newborn-confidence.

One of the men kicked a football into the air and the game was on.

(A/N, I personally hate football and don't know a shit about it ... so it probably won't be as fun as a real football game where people tackle each other and pretend to be actors if someone touches them so the rival team gets a yellow/red card, seriously football players should reconsider their careers into being actors/actresses.)

One of the boys managed to take the ball, dribbling it and sending it to one of his teammates, but as Hermione was hyper like a rabbit on a sugar crush, she managed to kick it away from him and into their goal.

'What the fuck just happened?' one of the boys asked.

'You just got beaten by a girl! How does that feel? Do the baby need to cry?' Hermione mocked as she was jumping up and down while high-fiving everyone in The Thundering Weasels.

The keeper threw the ball out from the goal and they were once again playing.

This time, Mr Weasley managed to capture the football (remember this is soccer, Americans) and sent it to Fleur who fell on the football but nevertheless managed to send it to Sirius, who passed it on to Tonks, who miraculously managed to score.

——

A little over ninety minutes, the score was 10-4 to The Thundering Weasels.

'I must say I'm surprised to say this, your time's actually pretty good.' said Christopher as he handed them a chocolate bar each.

Harry watched as the other unwrapped their chocolate bars, everyone but Hermione and Sirius stood staring at the unwrapped chocolate bar as though waiting for it to escape so they could capture it, but it laid still.

'Harry, there's something wrong with this chocolate! It won't move, I think it's dead!' chorused Tonks and Ron.

'Just eat it, remember we're NOT in the wizarding world.' Harry hissed, scared of the possibility of any of the muggles hearing them.

Behind him, Harry could hear a crack, quickly Harry turned around gripping his wand tightly.

Behind him stood Rodolphus Lestrange. 'She killed my wife, she'll meet the same fate!' roared the Death Eater as Harry found himself screaming on the top of his lungs for the muggles to run like hell.


	29. Chapter29

Darkness. The only thing that Harry Potter could see was darkness. It was as though someone had painted the world in the blackest of the blackest paint that had ever existed on earth.

Nevertheless, he was sure of the fact that he was alive, for he could hear screaming voices and spells shooting around him, just like a sandstorm in the quietest desert.

"Hey, Lestrange!" Harry roared, probably facing a tree or something, but he still achieved the attention he had desired. "Fuck you!"

"What the hell, Harry?" A familiar voice said behind him. "Why the hell is your head inside of that tree?"

Harry swore under his breath and remembered Rodolphus Lestrange shooting a spell at him and that the last thing he had seen was him being fired towards a thick tree with a hole that was just big enough to fit a head.

Within a matter of seconds, Harry pulled his head out of the hole in the tree and could now see the witches and wizards fighting against Rodolphus Lestrange who oddly enough seemed to have the upper hand in the battle despite it being one against ten.

"Oi! Over here!" Harry yelled, giving Rodolphus Lestrange the middle finger with both of his hands, followed by a disarming spell that proved to not be as effective as he had wished for (only a toupée had been disarmed from the top of his head).

While the battle continued with the witches and wizards, the muggles ran together as fast as their long legs could possibly run until they found themselves in a nearby forest.

When they had run so far that they no longer could see the light of the flaming spells, the muggle in the front slowed down and stopped, followed by the ten others.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked one of the muggles after catching his breath.

No one answered for a while. "Witches and wizards." said one of the muggles. "Witches and wizards just happened."

"Surely you can't mean that they were actual witches and wizards? Magic doesn't exist." said another Muggle, clutching his sides while breathing heavily.

"You saw it with your own bloody eyes, mate. There were witches and wizards there and we were in the middle of a battle." said another muggle that oddly enough didn't seem any surprised over the magic incident whatsoever.

The other nine muggles who couldn't seem to understand facts didn't talk for another couple of minutes, trying to find any other explanation of the incident.

However, seeing as there was no other explanation, they continued talking while the unsurprised muggle snuck back to the battle with a huge ass secret.

Only a couple of hundred metres away, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Sirius, Tonks, Fleur, Fred and George were fighting against one piece of an angry death eater who wished to kill a certain red-haired Weasley.

Harry found himself, like the others afraid: afraid to lose Mrs Weasley to a death eater who only sought revenge for a woman he certainly hadn't loved. It was, in fact, most likely an arranged marriage. Nevertheless, there he was seeking revenge for a woman who had never loved him.

To Harry's surprise, he could see a running muggle running towards them and not accidentally, it seemed as though he ran to them to join the battle in some sort of way.

The muggle came closer and his arrival didn't pass by unnoticed either, certainly not by Rodolphus Lestrange. "Bloody muggles, always here to make a mess!" said Rodolphus Lestrange before he shot a spell in the colour green at the muggle.

The muggle dodged the spell by running away from it and before anyone knew it, he, the muggle fished out a stick from the pocket of his jacket and joined the battle firing lots of colourful spells at the death eater. The muggle was using a wand, not just using it, but successfully too, the muggle had all along been a wizard.

A light of purple illuminated the surroundings and all absorbed in the chest of a red-haired girl, not the one who had been wished dead, for over ten minutes, but the youngest and fiercest, Ginny Weasley.

She looked over at Harry with a shocked expression and fell down on the grass with a thud.

On the grass laid the ginger peacefully yet not, her body still wanting to fight, but her mind ready to give up. The sun reflecting in her shocked brown eyes and her hair looking fiercer than ever in the light of the sun.

Harry fell down on his knees and crawled over to Ginny, remaining strong only so he could manage to get over to her. Sitting by her side, he could see all of the pretty, yet imperfect features of her face. He noticed how every freckle on her pale face was all together making her look softer. He saw all the little things he never had noticed before.

Harry could feel his ears watering up and then a single tear rolling down his cold cheek. It was warm and not a tear of joy, quite the opposite actually. He had lost the person he loved so dearly in this world. He had lost his love.

What came next was a green light aimed at him and a body falling to ground accompanying the love of his life.


	30. Chapter30

Fleur Weasley was sending off a powerful spell elegantly when she heard the sound of a person falling on the ground. Turning around, she saw her sister in-law laying on the grass peacefully accompanied by Harry who fell down to his knees staring at her in shock, crying.

Fleur shook her head despite the fact that she too wished to cry. She sent off another powerful spell and just when she was about to send off another spell, she saw it. A green light nearing Harry, the man who had saved her sister many years ago. Thinking faster than she probably had ever thought before, she ran towards the green spell and jumped sideways with a mirror she had kept in one of the pockets of her trousers.

The spell hit the mirror with such force that Fleur was thrown into the air, ending up ten metres away on the grass with a broken mirror.

With only a bleeding nose and an enormous headache, Fleur managed to sit up and then get back up on her feet. Struggling to walk a little and stumbling over air, she managed to walk over to the couple on the ground.

Fleur's gaze went from Ginny who seemed to be knocked out, to a crying Harry by her side looking as if his whole world had been ripped apart.

She ran over to him and sat down, her shaking hands went from her own lap to Ginny's wrist searching for a pulse.

"Is she dead?" Harry asked in a dull voice.

Fleur didn't answer, but continued to search for a pulse and then leaned her head over Ginny's chest to check if she was still breathing.

Fleur looked up at Harry with a sad expression, a silver tear rolling down her left cheek.

"Is she alive, Fleur?" Harry asked sobbing as he thought he already knew the answer.

"We need to go to ze hospital." Fleur mumbled grabbing his and Ginny's hand.

The next moment, the three of them found themselves at St. Mungos. The white walls and light blinded Fleur for a slight moment until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She ran over to the receptionist and told her about the situation. The receptionist looked horrified, but called in the emergency team straight away.

Ginny was placed on a hospital bed and rolled away into the emergency room. Fleur and Harry followed them into the emergency room where they saw countless healers that pushed them out of the room in a hurry.

"We should just zit down, Arry." Fleur said softly, indicating to the plastic chairs in a nearby corner. The corner had five black plastic chairs and a tiny table with magazines, newspapers and a bowl of sweets. There was also a vending machine with several other sweets and drinks.

Harry only nodded and sat down on one of the plastic chairs in silence. Fleur searched the Daily Prophet for interesting topics for while. The Quidditch World Cup was over and Malawi had taken the golden trophy home, winning over Senegal.

After a couple of hours and many magazines, newspapers and sweets later, a healer came to Fleur and Harry with a smile on her face. "She just underwent a small surgery for her internal bleeding, but she's recovering well, I expect you will be able to bring her home in a day or two."

Harry got up from the plastic chair. "When can we see her?" Harry asked the healer.

"In an hour or so when she wakes up, I'll get you when she's woken up," said the healer, turning on her heel and walking back to the emergency room.

Harry sat back down again and buried his head in his hands. "It iz good newz, Arry. She iz doing well." Fleur said, stroking his back for a little while.

Harry broke down looked up at Fleur, "I almost lost her!" he sobbed, burying his face into his hands again.

Fleur stroke his back again and softly said, "You did not loze her and that'z what matters now."

\--

As promised, the healer came back after a little over and hour and told them they could visit Ginny in room 38 on the ground floor.

Harry sped through the corridors with Fleur trailing behind him. When he reached the room, he stopped, rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and pulled the door handle downwards opening the door.

The room, like the rest of the hospital was painted in a blinding white colour. The lights were sharp and too bright, but in the middle of the room, Harry spotted Ginny on a white hospital bed. Her eyes were open and besides the fact that she looked drugged, she seemed perfectly fine.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, smiling from ear to ear as he ran over to his fiancée. Ginny smiled in response and reached her arms towards Harry, giving him a hug when he arrived by her side.

"I thought I lost you!" Harry said, letting go of Ginny, looking into her brown eyes. "I love you so much, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Ginny replied, giving Harry a kiss on the lips.


	31. Epilogue

9\. December 1999

Harry woke up with a start, he had had another nightmare: death eaters would invade their wedding and kill everyone except for him. He sat up in his bed, wiping away the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hands. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 06.59. One minute until the alarm would go off. He shut the alarm off and looked around him.

The bedroom was empty, Ginny was staying over at Luna's as it was their wedding that day. He threw the duvet off him and walked over to one of the bathrooms of Grimmauld Place. He took a quick shower, put on a t-shirt, sweatpants and socks and raced down to the kitchen.

The morning went by slowly, but surely and at ten o'clock Harry had eaten breakfast, dressed himself in a tuxedo and had attempted and failed at taming his hair. Rom came around nine o'clock and had invited himself to eating half of the food in the fridge and then hastily written a best man speech down on a napkin.

"Are you ready to go, mate?" Harry asked when there was 45 minutes until the wedding started.

"Just a second, mate!" Ron shouted from the kitchen. There came a sharp sound, something had broken on the floor. The sound of a whispered spell chimed through the corridor and the painting of Mrs Black awoke in a start, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ron ran out of the kitchen with a baguette and a burrito and attempted to shut Mrs Black up.

"Blood traitor! How dare you stay in my home?" screeched Mrs Black at the both of them.

"Muffliato." Harry pointed his wand at the painting and Mrs Black was muted for every other person than herself.

Harry and Ron apparated to Godric's Hollow's church where Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, the priest, Mr and Mrs Weasley were discussing small details about the ceremony. They had already dressed into suits and dresses.

Lily was the one who first noticed Harry and Ron and ran over to her son, engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug and whispered into his ear, "I'm so glad to be here. I'm so proud of you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you're here too."

"Way to exclude us!" chorused the remainder of the Marauders, joining in on the hug.

Almost an hour later, Harry and his mother walked down the aisle hand in hand telling each other dry jokes, "Why did Mozart kill his chicken?" Lily asked Harry.

"Because they didn't sing in tune?" Harry suggested.

Lily suppressed a laugh and said, "No, they kept saying Bach! Bach! Bach!"

Harry started silently laughing and after a couple of jokes later, the mother and son parted and Harry stood by the aisle all alone, waiting for his bride. Before he knew it, the three bridesmaids, Hermione, Luna and Fleur walked down the aisle in lavender lace dresses, holding bouquets of lavender flowers.

Behind the bridesmaids walked Ginny in a white lace gown with a V-cut, her hair was swept back in a neat knot-like bun with a lace veil attached. By her side walked Mr Weasley proudly with shining eyes.

Ginny smiled widely, not just with her mouth, but also with her eyes. Her eyes were smiling like never before.

When Ginny and Mr Weasley reached Harry, Mr Weasley let go of Ginny and gave her to Harry.

The priest waited a minute or two for the people to go silent.

He then spoke, "We are gathered here today to unite Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter in the pact of love."

17\. December 2003

Ginny walked back and forth in the bathroom impatiently. On the sink was a white plastic muggle thing she didn't quite understand, but had bought as she didn't have the time nor will to brew the potion.

The previous weeks, she had felt strangely I'll and tired, she had not dared to mention any of this to anyone unless she threw up with them in the same room. She didn't want anyone to expect there to be something happening when there was a chance for there not being anything at all.

It was the middle of the day on a regular Wednesday and Ginny had a day free from Quidditch. Harry was as usual at work and Sirius was shopping for hair products in London. As Grimmauld Place technically was Sirius's and Harry's, and Sirius couldn't get a place to live as people still didn't trust him after that Azkaban period of his life, he too had lived in the old house from time to time.

What if she wasn't pregnant? Ginny felt her heart sink as she actually wished for herself and Harry to start a family. But, what if she was pregnant? She started hyperventilating and didn't know why because she really wanted to be pregnant. Her mind raced to the thought of her becoming a mother and she felt euphoria spreading through her body for a mere second. Her mind then jumped to the conclusion of her becoming a terrible mother and the euphoria immediately left her body just as fast as it had spread.

Rubbing her eyes, she decided she needed to think positive and not jump to the negative immediately. She continued walking back and forth in the bathroom muttering positive things to herself. This went on for several minutes until the required waiting time for the test had passed.

She picked up the tiny white pregnancy test from the sink and looked and looked at the two red lines on the test in disbelief. Her entire body was shaking and she sat down on the floor crying happy tears.

She didn't sit there for long though, a terrible idea sprung to her mind and she immediately found her wand and stuffed the pregnancy test in her sweatpants'pocket and apparated directly to the Ministry of Magic.

She knew Harry and his auror colleagues ate lunch at that exact time and she decided to just go through with her idea. Running to the lifts, she felt the news sink in more and more and she could once again feel the euphoria in her body spread as happy tears still rolled down her cheeks.

The lifts arrived almost as soon as she had called for it by clicking the button that called the lifts. The lift was to her surprise, empty. Shrugging, she pushed the button for the auror department and the doors to the lift closed.

When she arrived at her destination, her cheeks were completely wet from all the tears and it reflected the light from the ceilings. She reached the usually crowded lunch room and searched for her husband with no luck.

She turned to the closest person she could find, which coincidentally was her brother, Ron who had gone back to the auror department after Fred was resurrected. "Have you seen Harry?" She asked him, not bothering to wipe the tears away.

Ron swallowed a big bite of chicken nuggets and replied, "Yeah, he's in a meeting with Kingsley, the Prime Minister, James and Hermione. Why?"

"Let's just say that I have to deliver a message to Harry. Where's the meeting?" she said, wondering what the heads of the auror apartment, the Minister for Magic, his secretary and the prime Minister were having a meeting about.

"Kingsley's office." Ron answer before Ginny once again ran off to the lifts and disappeared.

As she hadn't been gone for long, the lift was still where she had left it. She ran into the lift, pushed the button to the Minister's floor where she had been once before. The lift was fast and within about thirty seconds, she arrived at her desired floor.

She ran across the corridor at the speed of light and soon arrived at door to the Minister's office. Without knocking, she burst into the room, where she sure enough saw her husband, the Minister for Magic, Hermione, James and the Prime Minister.

They turned their heads around surprised to see Ginny screaming at the top of her lungs to Harry, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Harry just stood to his ground with furrowed eyebrows in shock before he ran over to Ginny and kissed her on the lips. "It's mine right?" Harry joked with a grin.

Ginny started laughing, "Of course it is!"

James and Hermione came over to the couple and congratulated them while the ministers loudly cleared their throats, indicating for the meeting to continue.

Ginny fished out the pregnancy test from her sweatpants' pocket and quickly gave it to her husband before running out of the office, the smile never leaving her face.


End file.
